The Love of Your Life
by fantasy1290
Summary: A 19 year old Harry Potter engaged to Ginny and thinks she is the love of his and only one for him. What happens when an accident causes him to go into the future and find out what it might be like if he was to choose someone else besides her as he goes through different futures with different girls had he made a different choice? Who will he choose?
1. Hermione

The Love of Your Life

Nineteen year old Harry Potter was going to be getting married in a month to Ginny.

That was a fact, an irreversible fact, nothing would change such a destiny, he reasoned.

Yet a part of him still wondered what life would be like if he chose someone else.

Chapter 1: Hermione

It began on a seemingly ordinary day beginning at work as luck would have it.

He had been appointed the Head of the Auror force by the current Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, bu many seemed to feel that he was far too young for it.

In truth he didn't even have a full Hogwarts Education having skipped his last year of school to fight Voldemort so he could see why they might be concerned, yet Shacklebolt had seen first hand his capabilities and knew that he would get the job done.

While he had felt totally unqualified he had fortunately received plenty of help as the Wizarding world was eager to capture the remaining death eaters and stomp out crime altogether.

It had been difficult at first, as while Voldemort was now gone, many of his followers were not and either were not at the Battle of Hogwarts or managed to escape it. There had still been quite a few more casualties on both sides, but they seemed to be reaching an end to the violence.

By now there were only a couple of known former death eaters still at large: the brother and sister duo who had once taught at Hogwarts, Amycus and Alecto Carrow and he had high hopes that today would be the day they finally caught them.

Indeed as he came inside his office this was proven to be correct.

"Mr. Potter," Amanda Fawcett said.

Amanda Fawcett was now his second in command, one of the very few aurors still left alive from before the death eater take over at the ministry.

She had been a bit upset at first when he had taken the position as her new boss feeling that he was too young, but she hadn't let such an opinion affect her from doing her job and over time she had grown to have a great deal of respect for him.

He in turn valued her opinion highly as he knew that he couldn't have accomplished nearly as much without her experience to guide him.

"What is the latest news?" Harry asked, sitting down in his chair.

"I've just received word that we may have a possible location on the Carrows," she admitted.

"Where?" Harry asked anxiously.

"A source informed me that they may entered a Muggle bank," she informed him.

This did not sound good. As wizards it would be much easier to rob a Muggle bank as magic could easily overpower any alarms, security cameras, or even open the vault should they wish.

However such a move seemed to be rather risky as it would certainly draw attention to themselves.

"All right send two teams over and tell them that I'll be leading them, I want them killed or captured without any casualties," Harry told her.

"We still need confirmation and then a warrant first," Amanda answered.

He groaned. One of the things he disliked most about his job was the bureaucracy. He preferred to head off after criminals as soon as possible and ask questions later.

The ministry however was accustomed to proceeding much more slowly as there had to first be confirmation of a suspected criminal, then get a search warrant, then prep the team going in...

It was an ugly mess and had served to allow more than one criminal to get away by the time they got there, and also put them at risk of a leak letting the criminal know that they would be coming.

His efforts to proceed much more quickly were perceived as too rash even after his methods led to many captures or kills. It had been a long tedious process in making them see reason.

Yet as it was still a muggle public and private building he realized that he couldn't yet proceed without greater confirmation and then a warrant. He had yet to get a law passed that allowed for it.

"We don't know if the Carrows are already hitting the bank, I'll go get confirmation myself and see what they are doing and you can get the team ready in the meantime," Harry said.

"We simply can't risk..." Amanda tried to say.

"I'll be invisible the whole time and check out what's happening, I won't engage them unless its necessary," he promised.

Perhaps it was a bit reckless but he was simply tired of sitting around while everyone else saw all the action. Amanda would only send another auror to do the exact same thing he was going to.

With the lack of trained aurors, she would probably have to send some newbie without much experience in. If the Carrows really were hitting the bank already, he wanted to be the one there so that he could apparate back more quickly and get the team together.

This was an important capture, perhaps his last one and he wasn't about to see it get screwed up.

Quickly putting on his invisibility cloak so that he wouldn't be seen he then apparated out to the bank.

When he got there, he noticed that it was pretty evident that the Carrows were already there.

As he had apparated just outside the bank vault, the fact that the vault door was currently lying open and a couple of guards lay dead on the ground made it pretty obvious.

Cautiously looking inside the vault itself, he found Alecto Carrow putting a small orb into a bag.

"The Orb of Destiny, at long last," she declared sounding extremely happy.

Her brother Amycus knocked some stacks of cash and jewels onto the ground meaning that they hadn't come for that as well, but apparently just the orb.

"We've got it, let's go," she declared as she grabbed up the bag.

He couldn't simply let them escape so he quickly cast a stunner at her, knocking her out.

"NO!" Amycus yelled, not rushing to save his sister but the bag she had been holding.

He just managed to grab it before it hit the ground and hastily pulled it out of the bag to see if it was okay.

Before he could get a chance however, he hit him with another stunner knocking him out.

This is what happens when you don't wait around for all the red tape, he thought. The Carrows would have been long gone had he waited that long. Stupid bureaucracy.

He went over to pick up the orb, which had rolled onto the ground undamaged as Amycus had been keeping it only a couple of inches above the ground when he had been stunned.

As he gazed into it, he first thought that it was just a simple glass sphere, yet on closer inspection it appeared to have a small red dot in the middle.

It could still be dangerous, although the Carrows had handled it with their bare hand so he figured it couldn't be too be too dangerous.

He was about to set it back down when the red dot in the middle began to grow bigger, and bigger until it filled the whole sphere, making it a totally red sphere.

At that moment, a great flash of light erupted and he blinked.

When he opened his eyes again he was no longer in the bank vault but somewhere else entirely.

Instead he was now surrounded by brilliant white light and standing directly in front of him was a woman with long blonde hair and wearing a white robe.

"Hello Harry," she said warmly.

She seemed to already know who he was, but he couldn't recall ever seeing her before.

Yet as he looked around at the light, he couldn't help but ask:

"Am I in heaven?" He asked.

She laughed and said, "No, I'm afraid not. This is more of a limbo, neither live nor dead. You see I am destiny and you activated my orb."

"What does that mean?" He asked.

"I'm sure that you didn't intend to do it, but you activated it nonetheless. The orb allows us to find out what might have happened had we chosen a different path. The Carrows were planning to go to a world where Voldemort was never defeated and took over the earth.

I would have been forced to grant that desire and for that I am entirely grateful. You on the other hand having activated my orb were somewhat wondering what life might be like if you had chosen to marry someone else besides Ginny."

"I love Ginny though, it wasn't a particularly strong desire. I know that she is the one for me," he declared.

"While you probably do indeed love her," Destiny replied, "she actually isn't the only one that you could be happy with and fall in love with though. Had just one thing changed at multiple times in your life you would actually be getting married to someone entirely different."

"I don't care about that though, I love Ginny, I don't need to know what life would be like without her," Harry answered.

"You say that now but I'll bet you'll feel differently after you go through the different futures," Destiny told him.

"Futures?" Harry asked.

"Once the orb has been activated, what your desire was at the time has to be gone through.

In this case finding out what life would be like with different girls and your future with them. I'll be sending you to live out these futures so you can get to know the girl and decide if you would actually be happier with them instead. Once you finish exploring these many different possibilities, you can then choose to decide if you really do want to still be with Ginny or decide to pursue someone else."

"Won't they realize that I don't really know them?" Harry wondered.

"You'll be fed information so you aren't left completely in the dark," she explained, "I'll also be giving you information before each time you travel. For each trip you'll be traveling 15 years into the future and stay however long you need to."

"Who would my first future be with?" Harry asked.

"Hermione," Destiny said simply.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed in alarm, "but Hermione is my best friend and I think of her as a sister, I can't be married to her."

"Actually Harry, you could have been, but you never really saw her that way or noticed just how much she loves you. She only ended up with Ron because she thought you would never love her back that way," Destiny confessed, "the future that I send you to, you end up getting together with Hermione while you two were alone in the tent while hiding from Voldemort. You finally noticed her and how beautiful she really was and how she had always been there for you.

After kissing for the first time and with no one else around you got into a pretty serious relationship and fell in love with her. When Ron finally came back, he found out that you two were together and was so angry at the two of you that he left and never came back. Neither of you ever found out what happened to him."

"So I lose my best friend if I choose Hermione?" Harry exclaimed.

"It's not as bad as you think Harry, you'll find out," Destiny said, "just be willing to give Hermione and all the girls afterwards a chance."

Without further ado, there was another flash of light and when he opened his eyes again, he found that he was lying in a bed.

"Good you're awake," someone said on the other side of the bed.

As he rolled over he saw that it was Hermione!

She looked older but it was still Hermione.

To his surprise, she moved in and kissed him gently on the lips before he could stop her.

"I love you Harry," she said.

He didn't answer, not capable of speech just yet as he wondered if this was really happening.

She gave him a weird look and then said, "Well I suppose you just aren't fully awake yet not that I blame you. That was a great night by the way Harry, I think I'm going to be sore all morning after that."

She got up and he couldn't help but notice that she was naked.

For the first time, he realized that Hermione had an incredible body or at least she would 15 years from now.

Her butt was huge yet looked somewhat firm. He had to admit that it was the most succulent, most magnificent bum he had ever seen, and the fact that she was naked made it all the more desirable.

Her bushy brown hair went all the way down to just above it.

When she turned around, she displayed her breasts, which were definitely larger than she used to have.

Somehow he knew that she had DD cup breasts now due to her 3 pregnancies, but they still looked to be in really good shape.

Wait a minute, he had 3 children with her, how did he know that?

She turned and looked at him and noticed him staring at her.

"Harry you have an expression on your face like you haven't seen me naked before?" She observed.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"Could you get up and get the kids ready for school while I take a shower? Unless you want to take a shower with me?" She asked grinning.

A mental image of doing just that came unbidden to his mind.

He shook his head again, this was Hermione, his best friend and the girl he had always thought of as a sister, he could not be thinking such things.

"I'd better go get Becky ready," Harry announced.

He got up, only to find that he was still naked himself, and he was not exactly what you would call clean either. Evidently he and Hermione really did have a magical night.

Cleaning himself up as best he could with magic, he got dressed quickly, embarrassed to have Hermione there watching him.

Finally, he got out and left the bedroom.

The rest of the house looked somewhat modest. Not too expensive looking or too small.

All in all it appeared to be your typical home.

He guessed that they were trying to live modestly, as he knew that unless something else had changed, he was quite wealthy even if he and Hermione didn't work in this future.

When he got inside the kitchen, he found a little girl there about 5 years old with bushy brown hair and his own green eyes as she looked up at him.

"Daddy, can you make me some breakfast?" She asked in an adorable little voice.

"Sure Becky," He said, guessing her name as he tried looking through the cupboards.

Where might some cereal be? He wondered.

Unbidden, he somehow knew that she kept it just above the fridge.

Looking on top of it, however, all the cereal appeared to be super healthy stuff.

"Where's all the junk food cereal?" He asked aloud.

"Mommy says I'm not allowed to eat junk because it isn't good for me," Becky reminded him.

"Right of course," he admitted, "so what do you want for breakfast then?"

"Pancakes!" she said happily.

He grinned and managed to find the pancake mix. It was super healthy too but he figured that with enough syrup on it, it wouldn't taste too bad.

After making the pancakes, he put a couple small ones on Becky's plate and then poured a ridiculous amount of syrup and butter on them.

She happily began eating and he started making the rest of them.

Before long, another child of around 10 came into the kitchen, which he knew to be his son Leo.

He had his same green eyes, but messy brown hair.

"Ooh good pancakes," Leo said as he got himself a plate.

Right after another girl who looked to be about 12 came in.

Evidently all 3 of his children had inherited his green eyes because she had them too, along with long black bushy hair.

"Morning dad," she said as she went and got a plate as well.

It seemed that it was apparently during the summer months if she was here and not at Hogwarts.

While he finished with the pancakes and watched his children eat, Hermione finally came in.

As she looked at the kids and then at Becky however she frowned.

"Becky, that's way too much syrup," Hermione argued.

"Daddy poured it for me," Becky said innocently.

She turned on him, looking somewhat angry. Since he was used to Hermione's occasional anger, especially as she had often disapproved of his and Ron's eating habits, he supposed that this should come as no surprise.

"She's just a kid, she should be fine," He insisted.

"I thought we already agreed that we would make sure the kids all ate healthy," she said.

"Well I've got just as much," he pointed out.

Apparently this was the wrong thing to say, because she said, "Are you not concerned about your health Harry? You're not as young as you used to be and your metabolism isn't that good. Do you know what would happen if I were to eat that? It would go straight to my hips and butt."

Becky giggled at her mom's use of the word butt.

He couldn't resist grinning at her laugh, but Hermione didn't seem to think it was funny.

"I'm sure that you think that would be great but it wouldn't be great if I swelled up like a balloon and had health problems," Hermione told him, "I love you and I want to keep you around for a very long time."

He supposed that Hermione did in fact have a point. They no longer had the bodies of teenagers, and he had heard that older people did tend to put on more weight more easily. Hermione might also just be a little extra concerned for him.

"I'm sorry honey," He said apologetically, "I guess I was just in a childlike mood this morning."

She actually gave him another weird look, but seemed to accept his apology.

"Well thank you for making breakfast anyway," she told him as she went and began putting pancakes on her plate but she also went and got herself a health shake.

After breakfast, Hermione helped the kids clean up while she had him take a shower.

As he took off his clothes, he noted that he still had a rather decent body for someone his age, perhaps as a result of Hermione's health consciousness.

When he got out of the shower and gotten dressed, he went back inside the kitchen.

"I just got back from taking the kids to school," she informed him.

"I thought it was during the summer time," he said.

"You already agreed with me that the kids should go to muggle summer school during the summer so that they can have an understanding of the muggle world as well where we grew up," she said.

"Oh right, sorry," he said, "you're right of course."

She gave him another curious look.

He mentally cursed himself as in spite of his ability to still know a lot of stuff, he kept digging himself into a hole. As smart as Hermione was, she just might guess that he wasn't really the same Harry she had married and he wasn't really sure what to say to her then.

At least when she asked him if he was ready for work yet, he knew at least what type of work he was supposed to be doing.

He and Hermione were evidently magical researchers who developed various new spells at the Ministry.

They both apparated there and Hermione went to try and take his hand as they walked to where they worked.

He had never held Hermione's hand before, so it felt kind of weird but he knew that he was supposed to in order to keep his cover so he did so anyway.

As they walked, various people nodded respectfully at them. Evidently they were quite well known, not only for him being the great Harry Potter and his wife, but for their work in their field as well.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter," a man who appeared to be a guard said.

"Hello Jim," Hermione said.

Jim let them walk through and into what appeared to be their lab.

At first he really had no idea just what he was supposed to be doing after that, but knowledge seemed to hit him as he realized that he needed to be looking over his notes.

Throughout the day, he continued, somehow knowing what he was supposed to be doing.

When he looked over at Hermione nearby however she was actually frowning.

"Am I doing something wrong?" He asked.

"No you're doing just fine," Hermione said in a sad tone.

Not sure just what was the matter, he continued with his work.

They ate a quick lunch and then at three, Hermione asked him to leave to go pick up the children from school.

He somehow knew where the school was and found his children just in front of it.

"Daddy!" Becky exclaimed happily as she rushed into his arms, "I drew you a picture, see!"

She held up a picture of what appeared to be their house and then their family standing next to it.

"That's great Becky," Harry said, trying to sound happy for her.

He checked to make sure no one else was around watching. and then apparated them all back to the house.

The rest of the day he spent playing with the kids.

He had never of course had kids before, but he had always wanted some and he rather enjoyed spending time with the ones he now had.

They really were great kids, and he could see elements of himself and Hermione in each of them. All smart yet energetic.

He made them all dinner but Hermione did not get home until late and when she did she ate quietly and alone as he watched the kids.

As soon as the kids were in bed however, he went inside his bedroom to find Hermione instantly launch herself at him as she began to kiss him.

She placed her hand onto his bum, but after he did not respond, she got off him looking very disappointed.

"Sorry, I guess I'm just tired," he tried to say, as if to prove this to be the reason why he had not kissed back.

"It's all right Harry, I understand," Hermione said sullenly.

Not entirely able to come up with an answer that wouldn't involve the "I'm a time traveler and I have no idea where your real husband went" excuse, he left it at that.

They both got into bed and said nothing to each other.

The next day, however, he felt that he at least managed to avoid saying anything too obvious or that he should have known.

Hermione however seemed to be upset for some reason and wouldn't tell him why.

Since she wouldn't tell him, he just spent the time playing with the kids.

Yet as they got into bed once again, Hermione finally decided to let it all out on what had been bothering her.

"Do you no longer find me attractive Harry?" She asked.

"Of course I do," He answered.

"Then how come you've been avoiding staring at me, or kissing me these last few days? When you saw me yesterday morning it was like you were seeing my body for the first time, and when I noticed you staring, you shook your head and haven't looked at me since," she admitted.

"I guess I was just focused on work and thinking about the kids," he said.

"You've also been spending plenty of time with them, just not with me, why is that? Yesterday morning and then last night I invited you to have sex, but you acted like such activity was to be shunned. Am I fat? Is my butt too big for you now?"

"No, you're beautiful Hermione," He tried to say unconvincingly.

"Can I at least hear you say that you love me?" She asked, "As long as I know you still love me I know things are still okay between us."

"I love you," He said.

He looked right at her as he said it, as he really did love her, just not in the same way that she did.

However this wasn't enough for her as she seemed to be able to tell the difference and she began crying.

He finally decided to come out with it and tell her the truth.

"Look Hermione, the truth is, I'm not really your Harry, I time traveled here," He admitted.

"Please Harry, you don't need to tell lies to make me feel better. Yesterday I was starting to think the same thing but at work you seemed to have no problems doing it. If you were a time traveler you would have no way of knowing that."

"I don't know I just do, its part of the time travel. I just know a lot of stuff that I shouldn't know, I was sent here 15 years into the future."

"We were already together then though," Hermione pointed out.

"Well yes, but it was another time line as well. In the time line I was in, we never got together while we were hiding from Voldemort and Ron came back and helped us. I then ended up dating Ginny again and we got engaged."

"Why would you have gone forward into time to be with me if you were already with Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"It was an accident," he confessed, "destiny or whoever sent me back to find out what life would be like if I had chosen you instead."

"Destiny isn't a real person Harry," she said.

"Evidently she is, although I don't really know if she is really human, a god, or something else," he said.

"I want to believe you Harry, I really do," she said, "it just seems kind of crazy."

"It does to me too, but all I know is that had I chosen you I probably would have been quite happy with you. This Harry seems to have a pretty good life. We have 3 beautiful and smart children. A nice house, and evidently a much better relationship than I've been able to give you these past couple of days. I suppose I'm just used to the fact that I always thought of you as a sister, only to wake up to find that I'm married to you as a beautiful woman that I'm terrified that I'm attracted to so much."

She laughed and said, "When you and I got together, you were much the same way you were now. You saw me naked once while I was getting dressed and you looked absolutely scandalized. It took you a few days to get over it, but eventually you started looking at me differently and I caught you staring at me more than once. Then one day we were talking to one another lying on one of the beds and you leaned in and kissed me. I ended up kissing you back and the rest is history. I'd always loved you, but it just took awhile for you to realize that you loved me too."

"How were things just before I came?" He asked.

She grinned and said, "they were wonderful, they really were, I simply couldn't be happier. Harry and I love each other more now than ever."

He felt guilty, as he knew that he had taken that Harry from her.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said, "it's not your fault, I just already miss the real Harry. The one who really loves me."

With that stage out of the way however, Hermione adopted her always curious attitude and asked:

"So how does this all work then?"

"I'm not sure," he confessed, "I'm not sure just how long I end up staying, just that I'm supposed to experience what life would be like if I chose you. Destiny also mentioned the same thing happening with other girls after wards but I'm not exactly sure just how many, how long, or what I'm supposed to do."

"So did you manage to stop Voldemort in that life?" She asked.

"I did," he confirmed, "there was just a lot of deaths, and after wards I got made the head of the auror office to catch all the rest of them. That's actually the reason why I'm in this mess."

He explained briefly about the bank and the orb.

"I'd imagine that the Carrows only just found out about the orb, otherwise they would have come after it earlier, although I can't imagine why it would be in a muggle bank," she concluded, "in this timeline things seem to have worked out a lot better. Me and you began working on a protean charm to use on Voldemort's dark mark. When we killed Voldemort, all the death eaters that had been marked ended up dying too. With all of them gone, the auror force didn't really need you and so you decided to become a researcher and inventor with me. Instead of making spells that kill people however, we decided to make spells that improved the quality of life. We discovered a cure for cancer for example last year, and we made it into muggle pill form to help muggles as well."

"That's great!" Harry said excitedly.

He had enjoyed being an auror but he had hated having to deal with criminals who he had to kill or capture just to keep everyone else safe. The idea that he could actually save millions of lives instead was rather appealing to him.

"So what about everyone else? What about Ginny?" Harry asked, hoping that Ginny had married someone else and was happy.

"Well Ron I haven't seen since he caught us having sex in the tent, but his father, the last time I talked to him said that he had sent a letter saying he was alright but Ron wouldn't say where he was or much more than that. Ginny however seems to be okay, although she was definitely upset when she found out that we were together. She's married to Neville now but I haven't really seen her in over 10 years. She moved out of the country."

He supposed that it could be a lot worse than Ginny marrying Neville.

"What about Tonks and Lupin? Did they survive the final battle?" He asked.

"We never had a battle in this timeline. Instead when Voldemort was trying to get inside your head again, we had sex, and he couldn't handle that, so you were actually able to break into his mind and learn stuff from him, such as where his horcruxes were. Once we found and destroyed them, you got Snape to kill him for you, as he could get close to him. Snape died in the process, but he killed Voldemort and all the death eaters using the spell we created. To answer your original question, Tonks and Lupin are fine, they have two children now."

Perhaps this future wasn't too bad, he thought. It seemed that the only downsidex were the fact that he was married to Hermione and not Ginny and evidently Ron was no longer his best friend.

Yet he wasn't really this Harry, he tried to tell himself, even though this Harry was incredibly lucky.

Still he was lucky too, as he still loved Ginny and he was still looking forward to a life with her.

They talked a bit longer as he found out the differences between the two lives before they both fell asleep.

He found himself however as he dreamed back where Destiny had been, the only difference however was that Hermione seemed to now be with him.

"Is this a dream?" She asked him.

"If it is we're having the same dream," He commented.

Destiny appeared right in front of them.

"Hello Hermione, I am destiny, nice to meet you, and hello again Harry," she said.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"I'm here to help you understand something," she admitted, "you both seem to think that Hermione's Harry and you are two different people when in reality you are the same, just at different periods of your life and having made one different choice. In order for Harry to move on, you must learn to understand this and Hermione to find that you are still the Harry she loves and for you Harry to realize that you really do love Hermione as your wife. You may even come to find Harry that you would prefer this life instead in the end and choose her instead of Ginny or any of the other girls."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Harry asked.

"Get to know one another and find out for yourself," Destiny told them.

Before they could say anything else, the dream ended and they both woke up at the same time.

"Did you just?" She asked.

"Yep," he agreed.

After a minute of thought, she suggested, "Well I suppose we should try as destiny suggested."

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

"How about a date tonight?" She recommended.

"I guess we could do that," He announced.

All during the day, they kept up appearances, and then at night they dropped the kids off at Tonks and Lupin's house.

It was really good to see them both still alive, and they both seemed quite happy.

He had had to look away from them in order to hide his tears from them.

For the actual date, things actually went remarkably well. He would have never guessed that he had such chemistry with Hermione, but it actually proved to be the case and they had a really good time at the muggle restaurant that they went to, with each other learning about the differences in their parallel universes or discussing various other things.

At the end of the date, she decided to risk kissing him, and this time he did not resist and kissed her back.

It was a small gesture but it was a start.

As time passed and he got to know Hermione better and this life he had with her he began to enjoy it more and more.

He loved his children, and more and more he was growing to love her as well, not as friend or a sister, but as his lover and wife.

At first that had actually scared him, but he finally came to conclusion that he still loved Ginny, but in case he never went back to his old life he could definitely find it in him to be happy here as well.

Finally several weeks in, as he kissed her good night, it led to something more and they ended up consummating the new found love he now had for her.

She had an incredible body, and showed him plenty of things he had never known before in his times with Ginny, as a result of her having studied numerous sex books.

Most of all that he loved about Hermione's body was her incredible bum. He simply couldn't keep his hands off it, and one of her favorite things was for him to do her up it, which was made way easier due to a spell she had developed that made her hole big enough for him without lube.

In addition she had a rack to die for, only slightly drooping from pregnancy, giving her the title of busty bookworm, a title he had apparently given to her years earlier.

Two months went by and things had settled down into a wonderful routine. He loved Hermione and she loved him, and that was all that mattered.

Unfortunately all good things apparently did come to an end because one day after a night of passion with Hermione, he fell asleep to find Destiny waiting for him.

"It's time to go Harry," she informed him.

"It's all right, I'm perfectly happy here, you don't have to change anything," he said.

"You think that now, but remember you felt the same way about Ginny," Destiny reminded him.

He thought about it, and decided that while he did love Hermione now, he still did love Ginny.

"What would happen to Ginny if I were to choose Hermione instead," he asked.

"That future would cease to exist," Destiny informed him.

His heart sank. So this would mean that if he did not choose Ginny, that she would not find happiness with him. However he still felt good enough about his decision as she had married Neville.

"Is Ginny happy here in this future?" He asked.

Destiny nodded, "not as happy as she would be with you, but Neville is still a good husband. The problem about this future that you should know about is actually Ron. When you and Hermione's relationship drove him away he went to romania to live with his brother Charlie and got involved in the dark arts. In that future he helped create a dark arts group like the death eaters, and they end up killing thousands of people."

"How could he allow that to happen to Ron, who he had driven to do such terrible things or the lives of thousands of people? Was his happiness with Hermione really worth it?" He wondered.

"There are still plenty more choices to choose from before you can make a final decision however," Destiny said.

"Who am I going to be with now?" He asked.


	2. Cho

Chapter two: Cho

"With Cho Chang," Destiny admitted.

"With Cho?" Harry asked confused, "I haven't even seen Cho for years ever since she graduated. I barely even know her."

"You do now, but it didn't have to be that way," Destiny reminded him, "in 5th year you could have easily ended up in a more serious relationship with her had you treated her differently. In this future, you end up handling things with her better and she doesn't get as emotional over Cedric.

She then gets over him and instead falls in love with you and ends up becoming your best friend and lover.

After 6th year she goes and fights Voldemort with you, and after the war you get married.

He did not really want to be married to Cho, he felt that that ship had sailed. While he had had a crush on her back when he was at Hogwarts, he hadn't even really thought of her in forever.

Yet Destiny apparently had other plans.

He blinked as there was another flash of light and he awoke, this time not in a bed, but lying on the grass.

"Good job Harry, you caught the snitch!" a woman's voice said.

As he turned to look over at them, he saw that it was Cho, albeit an older Cho than he had last seen and wearing a quidditch uniform in the colors of the British National Team.

As he looked over at his right hand, he noticed that he did indeed have a snitch currently clasped inside it.

"That's my husband," she announced loudly and as he looked around, he noticed that there was several other players with the same uniforms also going over to congratulate him.

He then noticed as he stood up that there was an entire quidditch pitch full of cheering fans.

Cho gave him a kiss on the lips and raised up his hand in triumph, causing the crowd to grow even louder.

"That's it folks, England wins 300 to 60," the announcer roared.

Harry smiled and waved. He at least knew how to handle himself after winning a quidditch game.

Evidently in this future both he and Cho were on the British National Team and they had just won a game.

When the team finally began to leave, he headed off to with the other male members on the team to the locker rooms, but Cho grabbed him.

"Just where do you think you're going, Harry? I highly doubt that you want to be naked with them instead of me," she said.

She guided him instead into another room and as he looked at the door it had both their names on it:

Harry and Cho Potter.

When they got inside she said, "wow that was some game huh Harry? We're in the semi-finals again."

"Sweet," he said.

"You don't seem all that excited," she observed.

Searching through his knowledge he found that apparently he and Cho were part of the winningest Quidditch National Team Britain had ever had, with him as seeker and her as a Chaser. They had apparently won the last 7 years in a row with them on the team.

"It's just another win, I suppose it's just gotten not as exciting when you win all the time," he claimed.

She nodded, seeming to accept that as an answer.

"I suppose I can believe that, we do win an awful lot," she admitted, grinning.

Cho began removing her clothes until she was totally naked.

As he looked over her body, she had a very athletic, very toned body with a very firm butt and compact breasts that were still a C cup.

At one point this would have fulfilled many different fantasies that he had had about her when he was a young hormonal teenager, but now it was different.

She still had an incredible body, and time spent with Ginny would have convinced him even more that that body type was what he liked most.

Ginny had much the same toned athletic frame but being with Hermione had changed that thinking somewhat.

Still he couldn't deny that Cho was a very attractive woman, yet he didn't love her, he didn't really even know her.

However she seemed to be waiting for him.

"Hurry up Harry and get out of those clothes, so we can get to our post game celebration," she insisted, grinning.

He hesitantly began removing his clothes.

Once he got out of them, Cho went over and kissed him and began grinding up against him.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"We're having our post game celebration silly, did that bludger you got hit in the head by earlier mess you up that bad?" She asked.

He wasn't sure just what to do as the celebration evidently meant sex, and he wasn't entirely sure if that was such a good idea, especially if he wanted to tell her the truth about him later, which he wasn't sure now would be the best time to tell about either.

Instead he used the excuse she had suggested.

"Sorry I'm still hurting from that injury, and I'm just a little bit dizzy," he answered.

She winced and said, "Ooh, its okay Harry, I suppose we can celebrate later if you're still hurting, do you need to go lie down?"

"I think I should be all right once I give it some time," he claimed.

They both got dressed and went out.

The rest of the team grinned and one of the players shouted, "What no post game celebration Harry? If I were you I would have done Cho like mad. You've earned it."

Cho shouted back, "too bad you aren't Harry huh Thomas?"

"Don't worry some of us are going over to the club and see if we can get some action of our own, you want to join?" He invited.

"No, I've got to get Harry home, evidently he got hit a bit too hard," she said.

As they walked off he noticed who appeared to be the team coach currently chatting with the media.

"Do you think that they will finally clinch a record breaking 8 straight world cup wins," one of the members of the media asked.

"Absolutely," the coach agreed, "we've got the best team and best of all most of them are still young. We'll likely see many more victories to come."

Both he and Cho passsed them but unfortunately they were swarmed by a bunch of fans.

"Oh Merlin can we have your autograph?" A teenage girl asked excitedly.

Cho obligingly signed a piece of paper for the girl and Harry, realizing he was trapped, signed autographs for all the fans as well.

"Well we've got to go," Cho said, after each of the fans had gotten an autograph.

After dropping off their dirty clothes inside what appeared to be the laundry room, they apparated out, as thankfully he knew where home was.

When he came in just outside his house he found that they apparently lived in a huge mansion. Evidently a world famous quidditch career paid pretty well.

Entering the house, they were accosted by several house elves.

To his delight, Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher were there. In this future Dobby wasn't dead. For some reason or another, Dobby now belonged to him.

"Can Dobby get master and mistress anything?" Dobby asked.

"I'd like a nice hot bath drawn up if you could please," Cho commanded.

Dobby instantly went to go do it.

"You want to take a bath with me and work out the stiff muscles? It might help you feel better," she recommended.

"No, I think I'll just get some sleep," he said as he looked around.

Stupidly he asked, now used to seeing his and Hermione's kids when he got home asked, "so where are the kids?"

She dropped the glass of wine that Winky had just handed her causing it to break.

Winky immediately cleaned up the pieces however and went to get her a fresh glass.

Looking over at him, she said hastily, "Harry we've already discussed this many times. It just isn't a good time in our careers to have children. Besides who knows what havoc that could cause on my body? I likely wouldn't be able to play quidditch professionally after that."

"Sorry," he said ashamed, "I didn't mean to upset you."

She took the fresh glass from Winky and drank it down as he went to go to bed.

When he got to the bed however, Dobby was there waiting for him.

"Can Dobby do anything for master Harry before he sleeps?" He asked dutifully.

He realized that Dobby could actually be a wealth of information without him having to tell Cho anything about where he was from.

"I was wondering if you could tell me just what day it was, and just why I apparently own you," He asked.

If Dobby was surprised by such questions he hid it rather well and said, "It is June 6 and Dobby is owned by Master Harry because Mistress Cho realized how loyal Dobby was to Master Harry and how much Winky wanted a new master, so she invited us to be yours and hers and we accepted. Now Dobby and Winky is happy to be Master Harry's."

He nodded, digesting this information and then asked, "I was wondering if you could tell me a few things, even though they may seem a little odd. I was wondering if you knew anything about Ron Weasley and who he is married to, and who Ginny Weasley is married to."

"Man Weezey is Master Harry's best friend and is married to his Grangy, while Female Weezy is married to Longybottom and lives in Germany," Dobby admitted.

So it appeared that without him around to get in the way of the two of them, Hermione ended up marrying Ron and Ginny had still married Neville and moved out of the country.

"Thanks Dobby," Harry answered gratefully.

He got into his bed and fell asleep.

When he woke up however, he was awakened to the sound of Cho shaking him awake.

"Come on Harry, no sleeping in, we've got practice," she said.

He groggily got up and checked the time.

It was 5:30, still way too early for him.

"Lamont is going to kill you if you're late again," Cho pointed out.

He guessed that Lamont was the team coach.

Hurriedly dressing, he got up and went with Cho.

When they got to quidditch pitch, most of the team was already there, standing out in the still somewhat dark quidditch pitch.

"Last night was a good game, but we still could have lost had Potter not gotten the snitch," Lamont informed them, "I want to see some drills all of you."

The whole team groaned.

"Let's double the amount of drills then if you're still a bunch of babies," he yelled.

This guy seemed to be far worse than Oliver Wood had ever been.

They lined up and began drills, as they performed basic flying skills over and over again.

While not as tough as many muggle sports in the training they did, they could still be tiring on a body, especially after you did them for a long time.

By the time he and the rest of the team were done, they were panting on the ground.

"Okay, now let's get to actual practice," Lamont grinned.

Needless to say, the team was thoroughly exhausted by the time practice ended, and the last few hours had been the worst, having had to endure the heat of the day.

Guzzling down various hydrating potions, he and Cho went into their locker room.

"How come you didn't do the Bernouilli's defense properly? You must have done that maneuver a thousand times," Cho commented.

He shook his head tiredly. He hadn't done it right because he had never heard of it, and while he had somehow known how to do it, he hadn't quite known automatically how to actually execute it.

"Well we've got that charity police ball tonight," she informed him excitedly as she got dressed,"can we go pick out a dress?"

He nodded.

"So is it for just the aurors or everyone else?" He asked.

She gave him a strange look, "what do you mean by aurors Harry? Aurors don't exist anymore, they haven't for the last 15 years. I was talking about the D.A. Of course.

The D.A? He wondered, Dumbledore's Army? They had ended up disbanding that. Well evidently it hadn't died in this future and had now replaced the aurors.

"Sorry don't know what I was thinking," he claimed lamely.

He couldn't exactly use a bludger as an excuse again so he had to endure her odd look.

When they got inside Diagon Alley, he watched as Cho picked out a very expensive black dress.

While it was expensive, he had to admit it looked really good on her.

After wards, he pointed at the ice cream parlor.

"Come on, let's go get some ice cream," he suggested.

"Do you know how much exercising I would have to do to work that off?" Cho asked as if his suggestion was crazy.

He rolled his eyes, apparently Cho was an even bigger health nut than Hermione.

Passing up his desire to have some ice cream, he continued to shop with her until he was even more exhausted from just shopping than he had simply from quidditch practice.

At the charity ball, Cho looked absolutely radiant in her new dress, and Harry surreptitiously used the opportunity to learn about what was up with the D.A.

From what he gleaned from various pamphlets lying out on the various booths and tables, Cho's friend Marrietta had never betrayed the D.A so they were never caught by Umbridge. Instead it had only gotten more powerful and eventually Dumbledore had expanded upon it to the wizarding world at large as a means to protect them as well.

When the ministry collapsed, and the auror force mostly wiped out, it had been the D.A that had stepped up and fulfilled the role in magical law enforcement.

Since Harry had had a hand in creating the original Dumbledore's army, he had also had a lot of say in the rules. It now basically mirrored what he had always wanted and dreamed of for the auror force.

As he learned more, he also found that because of the strength of Dumbledore's Army, the Battle of Hogwarts never took place and instead they ended up taking back the government from Voldemort and killing or capturing all of his followers.

As he stood reading one of the pamphlets, someone bumped into him and said:

"Hey Harry," said a familiar voice.

As he looked up, he found that it was Ron, his best friend.

"Hey Ron," Harry said happily.

"Hello Harry," Hermione said from behind him.

His heart leaped as he turned around to look at her.

Hermione looked beautiful, wearing a gorgeous blue dress. He had to literally force himself to look away.

While he had spent the last two months with Hermione and fallen in love with her, she was now married to Ron and he to Cho, and things were very different now.

"Hello Hermione," he managed to say.

"What do you say we ditch this stuffy party and go have some real fun?" Ron suggested to him.

Harry grinned, it was nice to have his best friend back.

"We just got here though Ron," Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, well you can stay longer if you'd like while me and Harry enjoy ourselves," Ron insisted.

"Aren't you going to at least dance with me?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sure you'll find some old toothless man to dance with you," Ron answered, "ask Dumbledore to dance with you."

"He's like 170," Hermione reminded him.

Apparently in this future Dumbledore was still alive.

"I'll dance with you Hermione," Harry offered.

He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor to Ron's surprise.

"I would have never guessed that you would ask me to dance," Hermione said as they started.

"Why not? If Ron wasn't going to do it, I figured I should," He told her.

"You're just always with Cho and winning quidditch championships," Hermione answered.

"It doesn't mean I don't have time for you, you're my friend too," he said.

From her nervousness, he realized that Hermione and him were not as close, and he somehow knew why. Apparently as one of the conditions in order to be with Cho, he had had to draw away from Hermione a bit so that Cho wouldn't get jealous. They were still friends, but not nearly as strong of friends as they used to be.

As he glanced down at her shoulder, he noticed that Hermione had a bruise on her shoulder.

"Hermione, where did you get this?" He asked.

She shifted her dress strap to cover it up again.

"It's nothing Harry, I just fell that's all," she claimed.

"Did Ron do this to you?" He asked angrily.

"I already told you it's nothing," she said.

"If Ron is hurting, you know you can always come talk to me," he told her.

"I don't want you to worry about it Harry," Hermione said as she pulled away from him.

He watched as she left the dance floor.

Immediately after however, Cho came up to him and grabbed his arm.

"I guess she didn't want to really dance with you," Cho claimed.

He began dancing with Cho, and the rest of the night was still fantastic, but he was still worried about Hermione.

They got home late, and Harry managed to give Cho a decent good night kiss before they went to bed.

However he found that he couldn't really sleep as he dwelled on what he had learned about this time period. This future might seem pretty good at least outwardly. He was one of the most famous quidditch players ever, he was rich, and Ron was still his best friend. The magical law enforcement was exceptionally good, and Dumbledore was even still alive.

Cho really was great, but he just wasn't used to the lifestyle he had with her.

Then there was Hermione. If his suspicions were correct, Hermione was being abused. No matter if Ron was his best friend he simply would not tolerate it.

From what he had managed to gather, because he had married Cho and thus pulled away from Hermione, they weren't good enough friends for him to have noticed what was going on with her.

Back during his own time, Ron and Hermione had been having problems, but Hermione and he had been close enough back then for her to tell him and for him to then go to Ron and work things out.

Apparently without him doing that, such problems had escalated into abuse.

The next day, he and Cho had quidditch practice, and then spent the night out on the town afterwards, hitting up muggle clubs.

Cho was a girl who liked to party and have fun.

When they got home, he had to carry her because she was already a bit tipsy.

She tried to have sex with him, but he insisted that she was too intoxicated for that.

After putting her to bed, he was about to see if he could maybe find out some more information about this future when there was a knock at the door.

Opening it, he found that it was Hermione.

She looked desperate as she said, "Harry I know that you might be the last person who would be willing to help me, but I don't know who else to go to."

She seemed to have been crying heavily from what he could tell.

"Please come in," he invited.

She came in, and he led her into the living room as she sat down next to him on the couch.

"I know that you and Ron are close..." She began.

"If this is about Ron abusing you, then if he's abusing you than he's no friend of mine," Harry announced.

She put a small grin on her face and then said, "It's not just that. The abuse I thought I could handle, so I kept it to myself. It was just an occasional hit every now and again, yet lately it's been getting worse. He's started not letting me leave the house except to go to work and gets angry and jealous whenever I'm around any other men besides him. This afternoon however, I came home from work early to find Ron in our bed with another woman."

She started crying again and he hugged her tightly.

"We'll work things out, I promise, I'm not going to let Ron do anything else to you," he said, "you can stay here until then."

"What about Cho?" Hermione asked.

"Cho will just have to deal with it," Harry told her, "I'm more concerned for your safety."

As he looked into Hermione's eyes, he was reminded of the relationship that they had just had only a few days ago. He had been truly in love with this woman, and perhaps it was that that caused him to do what he did next.

He leaned in and kissed her.

Hermione seemed shocked, but whatever her reaction might have been, it could not have been worse than the reaction he saw next.

"Harry," Cho asked desperately.

He turned around to find Cho, only partially dressed standing there.

"You're cheating on me with Hermione?" She asked sounding upset.

"No, Cho, it's not what it looks like," he insisted.

He felt extremely guilty. Here he was, trying to console Hermione over the fact that her husband was cheating on her, and now it looked like he was doing the exact same thing to his wife.

"It looks like you had Hermione come over when you thought I was asleep so you could make out with her," Cho answered.

"Harry was just helping me with a problem, and we accidentally kissed, we didn't actually do anything," Hermione claimed.

"I don't need to hear it from you, I need to hear it from him. I want you Harry to swear a wizard's oath that you haven't been in a relationship with this woman or had sex with her," Cho asked.

He wanted to deny it, and would have had it not been for her asking him to give a wizard's oath. Yet he knew that he could not give it, he had been in a relationship with Hermione, even if it wasn't in this future.

"I can't," he finally admitted.

With anger in her voice, she shouted at Hermione, "I want you out of my house!"

Hermione hastily got up and left, leaving the two of them alone.

"Let me at least explain," he said as he watched Cho begin sobbing.

"I don't want to hear your explanation, how could you do this to me Harry?" She asked bitterly, "I thought you loved me and I've certainly always loved you."

She ran to her room, and he realized that he wasn't about to get any closer with her until she had calmed down a bit.

He eventually just lay down on the couch, feeling like a total jerk.

From what he had already learned, Cho really did seem to love him and it was important to him that he was able to patch things up between them and see if he really did love her.

The next morning, Cho refused to leave her bed to go to quidditch practice.

"Just go without me," she told him.

"I"m afraid I can't do that, not until you let me explain," he insisted.

"What is there really to explain? You've been having an affair with Hermione," she pointed out.

"You just don't understand all the details," he answered.

Finally she sighed and said, "all right, if you really must, give me your explanation."

"The truth is Cho, I'm not really your husband, or at least I wasn't several days ago," he began.

"What are you talking about? You saying you polyjuiced the real Harry?" She asked.

"No I'm still the real Harry, but the truth is I'm not totally your Harry, I'm a time traveler and come from a parallel universe where me and you break up in 5th year."

"You don't have to make up some crazy story Harry," Cho claimed.

It was obvious Cho did not believe him and he was trying desperately to think of a way to prove it to her.

At that moment, there was a flash of light and both he and Cho found themselves with Destiny.

"Where are we?" Cho asked fearfully.

"Don't be alarmed, it's just me Destiny," Destiny admitted, :I figured that Harry could use some help convincing you. You see Harry really is from a parallel universe and a time traveler just as he said, and me appearing is my way of proving that to you."

Cho didn't seem to immediately believe but when she found that she really was somewhere else, she said, "Why is he here? Where's my real husband?"

"Harry is your real husband, although lacking a bit of background. I promise that if you give him a chance that he will learn to love you very much just as you love him," Destiny admitted.

"What about Hermione? Were they somehow together in the parallel universe he was from?" She asked.

"Not exactly," Harry admitted, answering the question himself, "I actually just came from a world where we were together but I'm not from there."

"Just how many worlds have you visited?" Cho asked incredulously.

"Just that one and this one," he admitted, "in my own, it was 15 years in the past and I was engaged to Ginny."

"Ginny, but she's Ron's little sister, nothing ever happened between you," Cho pointed out.

"Well in the original time line we got together a year after you and I broke up," he said.

"How did we break up?" Cho asked.

"You were too distraught over Cedric and I was unable to comfort you properly so we broke up. I pretty much considered it a disaster," he said.

"You consider our relationship to be a disaster?" She asked, looking like she was about to cry again.

"Not here, I don't, I can see that you love me, and I must have fallen in love with you too. For whatever reason, I have to find out if I really do love you most of all. If I choose you, then this future can become a reality."

"What if you don't?" She asked.

He was quite hesitant to answer this question, but Destiny answered for him, "This future will cease to exist and instead it will become whatever Harry chooses it to be."

"What happens to me?" She wondered.

"I cannot say, just that it won't be with Harry," Destiny told her.

"I don't want any other future than to be with Harry though," Cho exclaimed, "could you at least tell me if it would be better?"

"It will not," Destiny admitted.

"I don't want Cho to be unhappy," Harry said.

"Then you will have to decide if she really is the one you love most," Destiny said.

At that, they disappeared and then reappeared back in their bedroom.

"I can't believe this is happening," Cho said.

"Hey it will be alright," he declared, "we can take things slow or I could even leave for awhile if you want me to."

She looked at him for a moment and then said, "No, I'd really like things to work between us. You may not know me very well, but I still know you, and I still love you. If I have to convince you of that again, then I'm up for the challenge."

She gave him a kiss on the lips, which he returned.

It was going to be difficult at first, but he was willing to see if there really was something to him and Cho.

As the days and weeks went by, they got closer together as he enjoyed his new life with Cho. He wouldn't have thought that the socialite, famous scene was his deal, but Cho introduced it to him and he found that he liked it.

He had wild parties, and he got to make serious dough doing his favorite pastime: playing quidditch.

The only downside was that Cho was now a lot more leery of Hermione as she knew that they had a history together and that he still loved her.

They had compromised by him making sure that Hermione got help and got away from Ron, just as long as it didn't involve him.

Ron of course was quite upset that he had taken his wife away, but Harry wouldn't budge in his support of Hermione and so they had stopped being friends.

Instead he put everything into his relationship with Cho, wanting to see where it would lead, and it turned out to be pretty good.

When they won the quidditch world cup again for the 8th time in a row, Cho insisted on celebrating by their first time together, at least as far as he could remember.

The sex was wild and crazy, much like Cho was, and left him totally exhausted after.

With it now being the off season for quidditch, they spent several days with nothing else to do either than passionate days and nights.

As he was about to do so again one night however, and cast the contraception spell, Cho finally said, "Harry I think I'm ready to have children now."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I've already had a successful career playing quidditch and I don't need to play anymore, I'm satisfied with that. I know however that you want children and admittedly so do I. I want there to be a reason that you stay and choose this future with me."

Amazed, he agreed and got to work on starting a family.

About 3 weeks later, Cho complained of feeling ill and so they went to the doctor to have her looked at.

"You are indeed pregnant," the doctor confirmed, "with twins it looks like."

"Twins! Harry thought excitedly. His beautiful, now pregnant wife was pregnant with twins, his twins that he had helped create.

It was a beautiful time for them, which they were more than happy to celebrate.

He helped her with all the pregnancy problems such as morning sickness and all that, but it only caused him to care about and love her more.

While he wasn't sure just how long he might be staying, he hoped that it would at least be long enough to see the twins born.

He got his wish.

Around 10 months after coming to this future, Cho gave birth to a beautiful twin girl and an equally beautiful twin boy.

As he stared down at his new little infants, he realized that he simply couldn't be happier, this was the future for him he decided.

Yet when he least wanted it, he found himself once again blinded in a flash of light and now face to face with Destiny.

"I choose this future," he said, "I have a family now with Cho, and I can't just leave my children or Cho, who I now truly love."

"You still don't know if you would really be happier in another future," Destiny reminded him, "this future may have seemed to be pretty good, but there was still plenty of bad in it. Hermione never told you because you weren't really there for her and stood by Cho instead, but Ron abused her to the point that she could no longer have children. She was also so distraught that she never really succeeded in her research to cure cancer. Millions of lives will be lost every year because of that. Do you really want that on your conscious?"

"Well no, but what else can I do?" He asked.

"How about you find out if things are any better with someone else," Destiny suggested.

"With who?" Harry asked.


	3. Hannah

Chapter 3

"With Hannah Abbott," Destiny said.

"I don't even really know Hannah though," Harry pointed out.

"You didn't really know Cho, but you still ended up getting to know her and fall in love with her as well," Destiny answered.

"I've just spent a year on this crazy adventure, 2 months with Hermione, and 10 months with Cho. I already love both girls and I would be happy with either one of them. Just how many women, and how long is this going to take before I choose?" He asked.

"You'll find out when you're done," Destiny told him, "now however you need to know about Hannah. You and Hannah end up getting together after you decide not to get back together with Ginny after the war was over.

At the time Neville had actually been with Hannah, but when you rejected Ginny, Neville ended up dumping Hannah to pursue Ginny. Hannah was so upset that she thought that nobody would ever love her or even want her again and so she decided to commit suicide. Fortunately you were there to save her and show her how valuable she was. In your efforts to help her, you both ended up falling in love with each other."

"So wait a second, are you saying that in every future that I don't choose Ginny and choose another girl besides Hannah, I wasn't around to then save her?" Harry asked.

"Just in some of them," Destiny admitted.

This was so unreal, he couldn't have Hannah's death on his hands. He had never thought about her enough to actually find out what had happened to her. He hadn't even known that Neville and her had been dating.

He supposed he really didn't know her all that well.

"You should also know that because Hannah was fat you ended up falling in love with her fat body. The problem was you were concerned about her overall health, so you developed special magical foods that would allow even fat people to have really good health, so much so that people who are fat actually live much longer. Mixed in with the fat they actually put on a decent amount of muscle so they are actually stronger and have rather firm bodies for their size, they are just rather big. As a result, people no longer saw a need to diet or exercise as it eventually became a fashion trend to be fat."

There was a flash of light and then when he opened his eyes, he found that he was currently standing in a kitchen, holding some ice cream.

"Do we have any rocky road left?" A woman's voice asked from behind him.

He vaguely remembered it to be Hannah's.

Glancing down he noticed that the ice cream he was holding was indeed rocky road.

"Sure do," he said as he turned around.

He was expecting to see Hannah, just not so much of her!

Hannah had always been a bigger girl even at Hogwarts, but she seemed to have really packed on the pounds.

This Hannah was huge! She looked like she was easily over 300 pounds.

Her breasts were absolutely massive and were the first thing he noticed about her, overshadowing a large belly, and had very big hips.

She even had a double chin.

Yet she wore no clothes to disguise her large form, instead they seemed to showcase it.

"Thanks muffin," she said as he handed her the ice cream.

She began to dig in with relish, and he took the opportunity to look at his own body and see what kind of state it was in.

To his surprise, he seemed to be in pretty decent shape still, only slightly bigger than he had been as a quidditch player.

Either he still had a really good metabolism, or he just didn't eat nearly as much as Hannah did.

She continued to eat and asked him, "Why aren't you eating?"

Truth be told being with Cho and Hermione had made him rather health conscious and while he'd very occasionally had ice cream or sweets with Hermione, he had never had them with Cho.

This actually made him rather hesitant to start eating.

Yet he reminded himself that this was special ice cream that was actually good for him, and it apparently wasn't affecting his weight all that much even though it certainly did Hannah.

Thus he started dishing up a bowl and started eating.

Finally after Hannah had finished eating a huge bowl of ice cream she said, "Do you think I'm fat Harry?"

This entirely put him off guard, he knew that this was a no win situation, especially since Hannah really was fat, no way he was getting out of this one and have her believe him.

At his expression, however, she laughed.

"Are you just that attracted to me that you can't even speak? Couldn't even manage to say your usual "Yes you're fat muffin and I love just how big you are?" She asked.

"Sure let's go with that," he said, managing to grin.

Seeing just how big his wife currently was and downing that much ice cream really should have disgusted him, as he had never been much of a chubby chaser but apparently something inside him, or at least in the body of the future Harry he was now in found it a turn on.

"I could get bigger for you if you'd like, I haven't actually tried to get bigger before," Hannah suggested.

"That's fine, I'm already happy with you the way you are," he informed her.

She shrugged and said, "All right, well would you mind going and getting the kids from the factory?"

"The factory?" He asked.

"The child care portion of it I meant," she admitted.

"Sure," he agreed.

Apparating to the child care center or the factory which he somehow knew where to get to, he found that he was standing just outside of a huge building, so big in fact that he couldn't see either end of it.

Walking inside, he found that it was absolutely full of boxes of food with the same logo on it

"Potter Foods," it read.

Apparently he owned all this.

"Good afternoon President Potter," a group of workers all said to his right.

To his surprise, each of them appeared to be just as big as Hannah had been, if not bigger.

Passing them, he got to the end and opened up a door.

This appeared to be an office of some sort, but he found a history book lying there.

It was entitled: Potter Foods: A Revolution.

As he read, it detailed the history of the company and its affects upon society.

People who regularly ate Potter foods found that they no longer suffered from many health problems. No heart disease, diabetes, or high blood pressure, everyone was the picture of health. Each food had a special support charm laced in so that people wouldn't actually feel the extra weight on them and thus be able to still move around quite easily.

With no health downsides, many people embraced this as a godsend and no longer worried about if they ate too much.

Also with Potter foods able to make and sell food for much cheaper than ordinary food, it had soon gained a monopoly over the food market.

Muggle scientists couldn't of course explain how it worked, not knowing about magic, but were just forced to admit that it did.

He had ended up expanding to the muggle world and it was readily embraced by them. According to the book, published only a couple of months ago, he now already had thousands of factories all over the world making food that was both healthy and delicious.

So engrossed was he over it, that he didn't even notice a woman sneak up behind him.

"President Potter, are you here to collect your children?" the woman asked.

"Yes, please," he admitted.

She smiled and led him in a certain direction.

The woman was also quite large he noted as he followed her.

They came to a certain room, and he opened up the door.

Inside was full of various children, there were literally dozens of children.

Surely they couldn't all be his...

"Your father is here," the woman who had led him here said as 4 girls stood up.

He supposed 4 wasn't too bad.

As he looked at each girl, he noticed that each of them were quite big as well, at ages 3, 7, 11, and 13.

Both the 11 year old and the 13 year old already showed two rather large and obvious signs of womanhood, they seemed to take after their mother in that department.

From what he knew, their names were Katie, Jenna, Sarah, and Tessa in relation to oldest to youngest.

"You ready to go girls?" Harry asked.

"Do we have to daddy?" Seven year old Sarah pouted.

As he looked around, he noticed various activities that the children were all doing, from playing with blocks, to more advanced toys that he didn't recognize.

Over to the left appeared to be an arcade with plenty of older kids playing games.

All in all however it appeared to be a pretty fun place to be, and as he glanced outside one of the windows it appeared to be even more fun, complete with what appeared to be a petting zoo of various animals and a merry go round.

"We could keep them longer if you wish, President Potter," a woman who appeared to be one of the adults watching the children said.

"I suppose I could do that if they want to. I'll come back in a few hours," Harry answered to the children's delight.

Apparating back home, he looked for just where Hannah had went and had the chance to see how nice his home was as he looked for her.

His home was not as big as his and Cho's but still bigger than his and Hermione's.

He finally found her outside by the pool.

"Hi Harry, where are the kids?" She asked.

"They wanted to stay a bit longer and I told them yes, I hope that's okay," he admitted.

"That's perfectly fine, it'll give us even more alone time," she replied, grinning, "I was wondering if you could put some sun block on me."

She handed him a bottle of it, and he began on her back and slathered it on and then got her legs.

He was surprised by just how firm her body was, it was definitely big, but not nearly as loose as he would have thought for an over 300 pound woman.

After getting her visible parts, barring what was covered up by her one piece bathing suit, she grinned again and said, "All right, undress me Harry so you can get the rest."

He wasn't sure exactly how to respond to that.

Having run into this problem twice before, he found that when he rejected anything sexual, his wife would then get suspicious.

It was tempting to just come out with it and say that he was a time traveler, but somehow he knew that that wasn't a good idea at this point.

As he began pulling off her bathing suit, however, he was reminded of both the fact that he still felt quite loyal to Cho, and felt like he was sort of cheating on her, and second, the fact that in his time with Cho, such an incredibly fat woman would have totally grossed him out.

As far as body type was concerned, Hannah seemed to be the exact opposite of his former wife. Cho would never have tolerated herself being anywhere near half this size.

"There's still a lot more of me to get," Hannah reminded him.

That was certainly true.

He managed to pull off the bathing suit okay however revealing a now totally naked Hannah.

Her massive breasts were definitely the biggest he had ever seen.

"I went up another cup size I just found out," she announced proudly, "I'm officially an M cup."

Wow, just wow, he had had no idea that such a size even existed they were so huge.

"Aren't you happy Harry?" Hannah asked, "I thought you'd be ecstatic."

"I'm still just in awe of your body," he said honestly.

She blushed and gave him a kiss.

However as she sat there waiting for him to put lotion on her breasts, he felt totally out of sorts.

What was he going to do?

At that moment however, someone came out.

"Harry? Hannah?" Hermione's voice called.

"We're over by the pool," Hannah called.

She made no move to put on any clothes as Hermione came out.

Like most people, Hermione was much fatter than he was used to seeing, and like Hermione had always claimed when married to her, much of it had gone straight to her butt.

It was so massive there was absolutely no way any ordinary chair would fit should she wish to sit down.

Hermione was also unconcerned by the fact that Hannah was naked.

"Is Harry putting lotion on you again?" Hermione asked.

"Harry could never resist feeling my body up," Hannah claimed proudly.

Hermione wistfully said, "I guess Ron never got the memo, he left me as soon as I started putting on weight."

"Well not every guy decided fat was the new hot," Hannah admitted.

"I'm not really complaining though, I still get plenty of interest from guys, they can't even keep their eyes off my rear. My only complaint really is I keep having to custom make my pants so they fit," Hermione answered.

"Well flaunt what you've got," Hannah suggested.

"Anyway the reason I came over is to tell you about is the new flavor I created for the licorice, lemon meringue," Hermione said.

At that Hannah licked her lips.

"I'm looking forward to tasting it," Hannah claimed.

"I actually brought some for you to try," Hermione said.

She pulled out some licorice out of a bag she had been holding and handed some to both of them.

As he bit into it, he had to admit that it tasted delicious.

"My goodness is it that time already," Hannah exclaimed, looking down at her watch before turning to him, "Harry you can have sex with Hermione until I get back," Hannah joked.

Surely she was just joking, although since he was already still in love with Hermione he supposed that he wouldn't really mind if Hannah encouraged Hermione to share him.

"How could you say something like that Hannah?" Hermione said looking scandalized, "Harry's like my brother."

Evidently his relationship with Hermione here was back at brother-sister status, which was a real shame. Even at Hermione's size, he'd do her in a heartbeat if she had wanted to and Hannah approved.

"I know," Hannah grinned, "that's why I feel I can say stuff like that. When two very attractive best friends of opposite gender and aren't gay spend months alone in a tent with nothing to do and not get together, no way they are ever getting together."

When he had been married to Hermione he had wondered about why he had been so stupid many times a day when it came to this.

Hannah dressed and went to go get the kids while he chatted with Hermione.

As he wanted to avoid any slip of the tongues, he mostly just listened, but at least here Hermione was still a good friend of his even though she didn't seem romantically interested in him at all.

Hannah came back with the kids and Harry was eager to spend some time with them.

"Hey kids you want to go play quidditch or something?" He asked them.

"Why would we want to do that? Nobody plays quidditch anymore," his oldest Katie reminded him.

"What about playing tag?" He asked.

"What's tag?" His seven year old daughter Sarah asked.

"Then whatever you want to do," he answered.

"We could go play video games," Katie suggested.

"I'm going to make dinner in 10 minutes," Hannah informed them.

"All right mom," Katie said.

He went over to watch the girls play video games, but declined playing himself as he had no idea how to play.

Deciding that they were okay without him, he went over to ask Hannah if she needed any help making dinner.

She gave him an odd look, meaning that he had done something else wrong but he couldn't figure out what.

"Well if you really want to be the one to put the food in the magicwave, then be my guest," Hannah offered as she held out a box with a picture of a pepperoni pizza on it.

"I meant set the table," he said in an attempt to save himself.

He figured that it was a frozen pizza, not too unusual.

She nodded and he set the table for all of them, but he watched out of the corner of his eye as she placed the pizza into what appeared to be a microwave.

Exactly one second later, however, she opened it up and there was the pizza, already perfectly hot and ready to go. The pizza was twice as huge as when it had come in however, and included breadsticks and chicken wings to go with it.

She set it on the table and called for the kids to come eat dinner.

The kids happily ate pizza, and a great deal of it, and then finished it off with huge heaping bowls of ice cream.

Hermione would have been super angry with their kids had she found out that they had eaten that much and Cho would never have eaten ice cream but Hannah didn't seem to mind at all.

On the contrary, she was actually surprised that he ate so little, which to him seemed like a lot.

"You barely touched your food," she pointed out to him, "are you not feeling well?"

"I'm just worried about work," he admitted.

"You really don't have to do any work if you don't want to anymore Harry, that's why we pay people to run it for us," Hannah pointed out.

"I know," he confessed.

He did his best to try and eat more so she wouldn't get too suspicious.

After dinner he tried playing with the kids but all they seemed to want to do was play video games and watch tv.

Hermione's kids had been much more active.

Still he made an effort to make sure he included himself in his children's lives and he really wanted to get to know them.

At night, when the kids went off to bed, Hannah kissed him.

"You know we never finished my rub down this afternoon," she reminded him seductively.

He figured now would be a good time to tell her the truth about him. If she found out the truth about him afterwards things might end badly.

Yet as he was about to, there was a flash of light and he found himself with Destiny again.

"Isn't Hannah going to notice me disappear like that?" He pointed out.

"No I froze time," Destiny claimed, "I just needed to tell you that it's a bad idea to tell Hannah the truth."

"Why not?" Harry asked.

"Hannah is a lot more delicate than she appears to be," Destiny explained, "when you saved her from committing suicide you were her lifeline, the one person that kept her going through all of that. The fact that you fell in love with her and even created special foods so that she could eat what she wanted and not have health problems seemed to prove that love. When you fell in love with Hannah's body, no matter her size, she gained a great deal of confidence about herself and her body. The fact that you no longer feel that way about her or in your mind don't even really know her, would destroy her and her self-image. Hannah would then think that you would be better off with someone else and encourage you to be with them instead of her, thinking that you will be happier with them instead of her. She won't even try to win you."

Harry could only nod and assume that Destiny was right.

"What should I do then?" He asked.

"Learn to love Hannah for what she is. Despite your concerns, have a good time with her. You'll find in time just how much you love her just the way she is," Destiny claimed.

"All right," he finally agreed.

With another flash of light, he found himself back in the bedroom with Hannah getting undressed.

It might have been a bit awkward, but Hannah didn't say anything and he began kissing her.

She smiled happily and said, "My usual massage if you please."

Her usual massage from what he knew was a full body massage, starting with her feet and ending with her gigantic breasts.

By that time they would begin the intercourse.

As he started, he realized that even though he never would have guessed it, he found Hannah's large body very attractive or at least a certain part of his anatomy did.

By the time he got to her breasts for example, he was already ready for her, but he could at least take solace in the fact that he was feeling by far the largest breasts he would likely ever feel.

He couldn't even guess how heavy they were, just that they seemed to weigh a ton. Thank goodness for support charms or she'd definitely have trouble lifting them or her even larger rear.

When he finally came inside her, he was already exhausted just from handling her entire body.

"I love you Harry," Hannah said as they finished.

As the days and weeks went by, he found that there was a great deal to love about this future. Hannah was more woman than he had ever had before, and he never got tired of seeing it as his brain got programmed to find her body absolutely stunning.

He also had the best job on earth as he could work his own hours and come and taste test all the new delicious food that came in.

His children he learned to love just as much as his previous children, even though they had much more sedentary and less mobile hobbies.

He eventually learned that just about everyone was like this, with no reason to exercise, people just stopped doing it, and involved themselves in doing things that didn't require much movement.

The only downside was that everyone was now much fatter and ate a lot more, but nobody seemed to mind. Women now instead of trying to lose weight to look good, would try gaining weight to look better.

Of course, there also was no quidditch as nobody really cared about it anymore, which made him sad.

Six months went by, and he decided that this was a fantastic life and he would certainly love it here.

As he was eating a donut, however, there was a flash and he found himself with destiny.

"Would you at least have let me finish that donut?" He asked.

"It's time to go again Harry," Destiny reminded him.

"Have you seen Hannah? There's plenty of her to love," He objected, "Why on earth would I want another stick figure girl when I can have all of her?"

Destiny smiled and said, "I told you you would change your mind. Well let's recap before I send you off to your next future. Once you got past the everybody being fat problem, you found that life here wasn't so bad. You were super rich and successful and had time to do whatever you wanted. You didn't even have to exercise and you could eat as much as you wanted. The problem that you failed to completely notice however was just how much of an impact your food revolution had on agriculture. Potter foods required very few workers to produce and with everyone buying your food as it was so much cheaper and more plentiful, the rest of the food industry pretty much collapsed. Farmers were out of work and grocery stores went out of business. People just went to Pottermart or had their food shipped to them. The sports world also collapsed since nobody really was interested in physical activities anymore."

He did feel guilty for costing people their jobs and the loss of quidditch and other sports.

"Well you're going to have your hands full if you thought Hannah was enough of a woman," Destiny said, "your next future will be with..."


	4. Parvati and Padma

Chapter 3: Parvati and Padma

"Your next future will be with Parvati and Padma Patil," Destiny told him.

"How can I be with two women at once?" Harry asked, "Isn't that against the rules of these trips?"

"Normally you would indeed only be with one girl but in this case neither girl was willing to give you up and so they ended up sharing you. During the Yule Ball you felt guilty that Ron wasn't dancing with Padma and so you offered to dance with her. This caused Parvati to get jealous and so you ended up dancing with both of them all night and in the end they mutually decided to both start dating you.

Together they were able to fend off any other girls that made any advances on you. You ended up falling for both girls and since you couldn't marry both of them, you moved to India with them so that you legally could. You then became an ambassador there and helped to resolve the border conflict between India and Pakistan, resolving a conflict that had already cost millions of lives."

He supposed that this wasn't so bad sounding so far although he had learned by now that that didn't mean there wasn't a downside.

There was the usual flash and then he reappeared to find himself staring into a face.

As he stared at it, it appeared to be an older Parvati or Padma and he wasn't entirely sure which. He'd better find out fast though or he was in trouble.

She kissed him on the lips and tried to make out with him.

He was so surprised, adjusting to this new world that he didn't think to kiss back.

At that moment however another voice said angrily:

"Hey! What do you think you're doing kissing my sister?"

As he turned towards the voice he saw either Parvati or Padma, whichever one he hadn't been kissing.

She had a huge angry looking face as she looked back at him.

Uh oh, perhaps Destiny was wrong and he was really only with one of the girls and was cheating on the one who was his wife.

Then she broke out into a smile, and said, "I meant what do you think you're doing kissing her when you haven't kissed me yet?"

Breathing a sigh of relief, Parvati or Padma went over and gave him a kiss.

This time he allowed himself to kiss back, but apparently it wasn't forceful enough for her.

"Did you already kiss him until he can no longer kiss anymore Parvati?" The one he had just kissed said.

Evidently this meant this one was Padma.

"It looks like we finally wore him out," Parvati said.

"Well it only took 20 years," Padma joked.

As if this might be considered an insult to him, Parvati told him, "Don't worry Harry, you're the only guy I know who could ever satisfy us both."

"Ambassador Potter, Lady and Lady Potter?" a woman's voice asked.

"What is it Hitha?" Padma asked.

Hitha appeared to be their servant or housemaid of some sort.

"The President is here," Hitha informed them.

"We'll be right there," Parvati said as they walked over to presumably the front of the house.

As he walked through the house with them, he had the chance to notice that his house was very large and stately.

It looked like an Indian Palace to be honest.

When they got inside the entryway, an important looking gentleman with two guards standing on either side of him was waiting for them.

"Ambassador Potter," the President greeted.

"Mr. President," Harry said.

He'd never actually met a president before. It appeared however that the Indian President was actually the Muggle President.

In this world and in this country the muggle government was actually much more aware of wizards apparently.

"I just came to inform you that we've reported no additional conflicts or deaths related to border disputes this year," the President said.

"That's certainly a milestone, I would never have believed that the border dispute would ever be resolved," Padma admitted happily.

"It's all thanks to your husband. He performed a genuine miracle," the President claimed proudly.

"Well Harry truly is a great man," Parvati said as she put a fond hand on his shoulder.

"Great man though he is, I still don't know how he managed to get not one but two equally beautiful women," the President answered.

"Neither of us were willing to give him up so we just ended up sharing. Besides it took both of us to beat away any of the other girls who tried. One of us kissing him and the other one beating away everyone else," Parvati joked.

The President laughed and said, "I think my wife would kill me if I ever tried bringing home another wife."

"So President can I offer you a cold beverage?" Padma asked.

He shook his head and said, "Sorry but I simply don't have the time. I was actually wondering if I could borrow your husband for a moment to resolve an issue. He's the best issue resolver we've got and he's been requested specifically."

"Just as long as you bring him back to us in one piece," Parvati said.

Realizing that he had no excuse not to go, he went with the President to talk with one of the governors about a water problem.

When he got there, he found that the meeting was held right next to the Ganges river.

"He just wants to hold it here so he can use the Ganges river to fortify his position," the President whispered to him as they walked up to the man they would be meeting, a governor.

When they met the governor the President was proven right.

"Ambassador Potter, President, "the man greeted, a tall lanky individual stated.

To his surprise, the governor seemed to look at him with what was almost akin to awe, like he was some sort of Hindu god, like his impact upon the country was already highly admired.

As he began to speak, Harry noticed that the man was speaking a language he shouldn't understand but did.

From his knowledge this was actually Hindi, a language he had picked up while living here.

"Look at this river," the governor pointed, "it was once a filthy and polluted river despite its sacredness to the many people who live here. People would bathe daily here and have the chance to encounter all sorts of horrible diseases. Now look at it, one of the cleanest rivers in the world. I would ask that you consider just how this same purification could be used all throughout the world."

"I am perfectly aware of your position," the President stated, "which is also why I brought to you the man responsible for the purification, Harry Potter."

"I am honored to be here and hope to help resolve any concerns," Harry began.

As usual he knew exactly what to say in spite of himself.

When he resolved the issue, he felt tired, feeling like the whole time he had simply been a mouthpiece for someone else who actually knew what they were talking about.

It still felt good to feel like he was making such a difference, however. Clean water would be a godsend to many people.

After everything was over, he apparated back home to find his family eating dinner.

In this future he evidently had 6 children, Parvati had 3 boys and Padma had 3 girls. They all had a mixture of both him and whichever was their mother.

"So how did it go?" Parvati asked.

"It was resolved. We estimate that in about 3 years we'll have all the rivers in India totally clean and free of impurities if all goes well, it just needs to be voted on, which I can't see there being any further issue with," He informed them.

"That's great," Padma said excitedly, "what about the desalinization project?"

"We'll have that done perhaps 5 years after that," he admitted.

"Who would have ever thought that our Harry would achieve so much?" Padma said proudly.

"I think that calls for a little celebration," Parvati answered seductively.

"Not in front of the kids," Padma reminded her sister.

"They really need to know that their mommies and daddy love each other," Parvati pointed out.

She gave him a kiss, causing several of the kids to groan or make nasty faces.

Parvati laughed and Padma gave him a kiss of her own.

"Well you get the kids first," Padma claimed.

"Not fair, I was the one who suggested it," Parvati complained.

"Come on Harry, let's go," Padma answered as she pulled on his arm.

Allowing her to lead him into the bedroom, he noticed that the bed was absolutely huge, which he supposed it needed to be as there were 3 people sleeping in it.

Padma began removing his clothes, leaving him naked before starting on herself.

As he watched her do it, he noticed her body.

Having spent the last 6 months with Hannah and in a world that was mostly fat, he considered her little more than skin and bones, although he knew that she wasn't really that thin. Thinner than Hermione but not as thin as Cho.

Her breasts were decent at about a D cup and she had a rather nice bum, slightly bigger than Cho but probably less firm.

Her hair was actually her most noticeable feature and covered up a great deal of her body in the back at a very long and thick kneelength.

Such super long hair hadn't really been his thing but the Harry here seemed to have grown to love it.

By now he was getting more accustomed to simply going with the flow and having sex even if it was his first time with the woman.

Padma began making out with him, and he kissed back.

She began moving her hands all over his body and grasped his erect penis.

At that moment Parvati came in.

"You're supposed to be watching the kids," Padma reminded her.

"Hitha is watching them," Parvati said as she began taking off her clothes.

She had the exact same body that Padma had, and she quickly moved over to touch the other side of him, grasping his bum.

His last wife Hannah had been content to let him do all of the work most of the time, but Parvati and Padma were quite the opposite.

He pretty much just let them take over, and when they wanted something, they directed him to do it.

By the time it was over, he had came he didn't know how many times and they were all thoroughly exhausted.

He wouldn't have guessed he had the stamina for two women but he was happily wrong, but just barely, having more parts of his body touched at the same time than he had ever had before.

The next morning he tiredly got ready for the day and then went to his own personal office at the British Embassy.

As he passed his staff, they all treated him with a great deal of respect and even a bit of awe as the governor had.

His personal secretary Reshma was waiting for him just outside his office.

"Ambassador," she said respectfully.

"Reshma if you wouldn't mind doing me a favor and looking up a few people back in Britain. I want to know about a Hermione Granger, possibly now Weasley, a Ron Weasley, a Ginny Weasley, a Cho Chang, and a Hannah Abbott."

"It might take me awhile to locate all of that information," Reshma answered.

"I can wait, but I still would like to get that information as soon as possible," he informed her.

"I'll get right on it," she said hurrying back to her desk.

Sitting down in his chair he started looking over various documents.

Desk work had never been his thing, he liked a lot more action. He had had to do a ton of it as head of the auror office back in the original timeline and always took as many opportunities as he could to get into the action.

He had gone from that job to magical researcher, and while rewarding, had also been somewhat boring, much like this job seemed to be.

As a quidditch player he had seen a lot more action and movement but it had been totally exhausting and required him to always remain totally fit and since after living in a world without the sport for 6 months, it really wasn't needed in society.

In truth however, he was still used to his last life as a taste tester. He could work his own hours and all he had to do was eat. It wasn't really needed either as anyone could have done it so it really didn't feel like he was making much of a difference.

It seemed he either had a boring job that actually made a difference or an unfulfilling but fun job.

In every career however he always seemed to occupy the spotlight, just like this one.

Maybe in his next future he'd end up as a muggle fireman or something, that would be an exciting but fulfilling job.

Just as he thought this however he reached inside his desk, he pulled out a pen or at least what appeared to be a pen.

As he pushed the top of it to open it however, a small beam popped out, hitting his desk and making a small hole in it.

Incredible! A magic pen.

Why would he have a magic pen?

Instantly information hit him.

Not only was he an ambassador, but apparently he was also a secret agent or a spy.

He wasn't sure if he had already known this but a lot of diplomats were also spies.

When he wondered just what kind of spy he was, he was actually working with both MI-5 and the Indian Intelligence service in order to help locate criminals and terrorists in the country, his unique position as a trusted ambassador helping to coordinate with both agencies.

While he had a great deal of knowledge regarding many of these activities, it was actually one of his former lives that gave him the information he next discovered.

Glancing down at his itinerary for the day, he realized just what day it was.

He usually seemed to go back in all his lives to sometime in June in the year 2013.

The date read June 20th and on that day he knew that there was going to be a major terrorist strike on Jimusha, India by a group of anarchists called the Hydrangea Initiative. Tens of thousands of people would die in a bomb blast.

Author's Note: Totally made up of course, just so no one freaks out. It's just a fictional story.

How it had failed to register until now was a mystery but he supposed it was because back in Britain and as a wizard it hadn't been too big of news. Being actually here in the country brought it all home.

"Reshma get Agent Pierce on the line," He yelled.

"Of course, can I ask why?" She asked.

"Tell them I've just received information on a probable terrorist strike," he informed her.

She looked shocked but quickly dialed the phone and he took the call.

It was certainly an interesting call to say the least, Agent Pierce could hardly believe he had received such information, especially since he was able to give an exact location, and time and received intel that none of them had received.

Several hours later he was informed gratefully that all of the members that he had mentioned had been caught and the bomb defused.

It had been an interesting yet fulfilling day and he had earned the thanks of many people in the government and at both agencies. As an ambassador with diplomatic immunity and having saved the day so to speak they didn't ask too many questions when he said an anonymous informant had tipped him off.

Perhaps this job might not be so bad after all.

When he came home, he found a strange older Indian woman there playing with the kids.

He'd learned by now not to simply ask who they were if he didn't know the person and instead let them reveal themselves.

"Welcome home Harry," Parvati said, going and kissing him.

"Welcome home Harry," Padma said right after and doing the same thing.

"You want to say hello to Harry Mother? Parvati asked turning to look at the older woman.

"I was merely too busy enjoying time with my grandchildren," the woman admitted as she turned around.

"Hello Lakshmi," Harry said, grateful that the name of Parvati and Padma's mother had come to him.

In all of his futures, meeting the parents-in-law had always been rather awkward for him.

"It seems you just keep giving me more grandchildren and the ones you already have just seem to get bigger and bigger," Lakshmi admitted.

"Well we try, we just can't seem to keep our hands off our Harry," Parvati grinned.

"When you girls told me you both wanted to marry the same man I about died. I was thinking how was any man ever going to support both my daughters, but Harry here appears to have done a fine job," she replied.

"Thank you," Harry answered.

"I figured that I would come over and watch the kids so that you 3 could go out on a date," she offered.

He liked this mother-in-law he decided.

"Well I don't have a problem with that if you are offering and you'll have Hitha to help you if you need it," Padma reminded her.

"I know how to handle kids, I raised you two didn't I?" She pointed out.

"That was just us two though, six is quite a bit different and they tend to be rather rambunctious," Parvati replied.

"Well let me know if either of you are expecting a number 7," Lakshmi asked.

"Don't worry we will mother, and no we aren't expecting to have any more just yet, but it would be 8, that's the rule, if one of us gets pregnant than the other does as well," Padma said.

"I don't even know how Harry does it, having to deal with not one but two pregnant women at the same time," Lakshmi responded.

"Why do you think we had to hire the help?" Parvati joked.

At the restaurant that they went to, the date was great but he kept getting a lot of weird stares when people realized that he was actually together with both of them.

Evidently not everyone seemed to share their appreciation for more than one wife. He learned that while polygamy was allowed here it was definitely frowned upon.

That night afterwards, they had yet another passion filled evening as his mother-in-law watched the kids.

The next morning as he came through into the embassy, Reshma his secretary informed him about what he had asked for.

"I did some digging and it didn't take long to find out that Hermione is actually married to Viktor Krum, the famous Quidditch player and Bulgarian wizard.

None of the other people working at the embassy even blinked when she used the words quidditch and wizard and he assumed that they all knew about magic here. Still it was interesting that in this future that Hermione was married to Krum.

More information immediately flooded his mind as he found out that as Parvati, in an effort to keep Hermione from falling for her boyfriend at the time, as she knew that he and Hermione were good friends and encouraged Hermione to continue her relationship with Krum.

It was apparently strong enough that it had led to Hermione marrying him.

Reshma continued on to mention that Cho married a muggle, the exact same muggle he had learned she married in the Hannah future, so no surprise there.

Ginny was still married to Neville and still lived in Germany.

Hannah had indeed committed suicide and was now dead.

"What about Ron?" Harry asked.

"This is where it gets interesting," she confessed, "I'm also sorry if he was once a friend of yours but apparently according to a couple of case files I found on him, Ron Weasley was arrested for attempted rape of Hermione Granger before her marriage to Viktor Krum. Ron in a fit of drunken rage tried to rape her when she refused to go out with him as she was already engaged to Viktor.

Fortunately Viktor got to him in time and stopped him. He served 7 years in prison before he was released only for him to be arrested yet again 2 months later for the rape of a muggle girl. He's now serving an additional 20 years."

It seemed in every single future he had visited his former friend Ron had ended up a really bad person. He was starting to wonder if he actually was very bad in his original life as well, and he just hadn't known it.

"Thanks Reshma," Harry said as he entered his office.

A couple of hours later however two men in business suits walked into his office.

"Mr. Potter?" one of the men said.

From his accent and complexion, he appeared to be British, and he guessed so was his comrade.

"Hello Ambassador Potter,

"What can I do for you?" He asked.

"We would first like to thank you personally for your efforts in stopping that attack yesterday. Your efforts saved many lives," one of them said.

His implicit knowledge told him these were MI-5 agents, Agent Pierce and Agent Mathison.

"Only doing my job," he answered.

"We've got another case coming up actually and we could really use your help on it," Agent Pierce admitted.

"I'd be happy to help," he confessed.

Maybe this job wouldn't be so bad after all, he thought.

LoveLoveLoveLove

After that he found that his life turned out to be pretty cool, at least as far as he was concerned.

As a spy, he had the opportunity to really feel like he made a difference and bust terrorist organizations, smuggling rings, whatever it was and yet remain only a diplomat.

He even got to have pretty cool gadgets but come home every day to greet his two wives.

There were advantages and disadvantages to having two wives. First of all one of them was always up for sex while the other took care of the kids and he never lacked any company and as sisters he only had to deal with one mother in law.

The major problem however was simply keeping up with two women and make sure that they were both happy and satisfied in somewhat equal amounts. They weren't above jealousy unfortunately.

Whenever he got something for one of them, the other had to have one too.

He'd often had a fantasy of having multiple wives, sometimes as much of a dozen.

By now he had found that two was plenty. He couldn't dream of having more than that, he'd probably die of a heart attack from all exertion.

Still he grew to love both of them anyway and wouldn't dream of giving one of them up.

8 months later Destiny appeared and told him it was time to move on.

"Why would I want to leave? In this future I have not one but two equally beautiful wives? Why would I want to give that up for just 1? Unless you plan to give me three in the next one, but the problem is two already was a lot of work."

Destiny laughed and said, "Well this was a special case, none of the other futures involve more than one wife."

Darn. He had rather enjoyed having more than one, and had honestly gotten used to it.

"No offense but what one woman is going to be able to keep up with me after that?" He asked.

Destiny laughed again and answered with: "I put you with Parvati and Padma just so you'd be more prepared for this next one."

"Who would that be?" Harry asked.

"All in good time," she remarked, "first let's recap. You became part of a world where you had not one but two wives. While there were advantages to that, people also looked down on you and you had to move to India to be able to get married. You had to abandon pretty much all of your friends and people you knew back in Britain but as a result you got closer to your wives.

As far as your affect on the world however you ended up saving hundreds of thousands of lives as both a spy and a diplomat that brought safe borders and clean water to millions. What you failed to notice is that as nuclear weapons suddenly weren't as important to a now on friendly terms India and Pakistan, security of them slipped allowing a terrorist group to get their hands on one of them. The moment I pulled you out of this timeline a bomb explodes in New York City killing a million people."

It seemed no matter what he did or what future he went to, somebody always died even though others were saved.

"So who is this one woman that I needed two to be better prepared for?" Harry asked.

Destiny grinned and said, "Let's just say you're going to have a super good time."


	5. Su

Chapter 5

"You're going to next be married to Su Li," Destiny informed him.

"Who?" He asked.

"Su Li, she was a Ravenclaw in your year at Hogwarts," Destiny said, trying to jog his memory.

It took him awhile before she finally came to mind. It had been years since he had been at Hogwarts but he still vaguely remembered her.

She had always been extremely quiet and never really talked in class.

The only reason he remembered her at all was because Ron kept joking that she was so small that the first guy she was with would break her. Small Li was the nickname he had for her.

"I remember her," He admitted, "but how would I have ended up with her?"

"You were sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor," Destiny answered, "You weren't really around Ron too much after that, and when the troll incident occurred you weren't close enough friends for you to ask him to come with you and you knew that he was actually the reason Hermione was in the bathroom in the first place.

As a result, Su volunteered to come with you and together you took down the troll. After that you became really good friends and eventually lovers.

Yet interestingly enough, you found out that Su's dream was to be a superhero or a crime fighter and save people. Of course since you admittedly have a saving people thing, this interested you as well. During your 2nd year after killing the basilisk in the chamber of secrets with her, you found notes from Salazar Slytherin suggesting the possibility of giving a person powers using parselmagic. Together you eventually created a potion that gave you both superpowers. The potion was a success but you were nearly killed in the process.

After deciding to give out the potion to a select group of people who could hopefully be trusted to use such powers for good such as carefully selected law enforcement, etc, you gave them a much weaker potion so they only have one superpower each.

"So in the next world me and my wife are the two greatest superheroes ever?" He asked incredulously.

"Yes, but since superheroes didn't actually exist before you developed the potion that's not saying much," Destiny pointed out, "while what powers each person gets can vary, you both inherited many of the same powers from the more powerful potion. You both have superstrength, superspeed, are impervious to bullets and magic, and can fly, and just you has the ability to see through objects and she can control her hair and move it how she wants. It is also just as strong and impervious to damage as her body is."

A mega powered super hero huh? Well he supposed this world could be fun at least.

There was another flash and he appeared in mid-air.

As he stared down at the ground, he fearfully forgot that he apparently had superpowers and began to fall onto the city street below him.

Just when he was about to hit however, someone grabbed him.

As they flew off, he looked at what appeared to be a real live superhero.

She was wearing a mask, but he somehow knew she also had glamours on to further disguise her appearance. Trailing behind her was a very long black cape.

"What was that Harry? You just like me pretending to save you again?" She asked, grinning.

He realized that it was Su.

Without knowing how, he used his ability to see through objects and saw through her glamours and mask and found out what she really looked like.

As he stared down at the rest of her body, he noticed that in addition to being quite small, not even 5 feet, she had a very lithe body, very much lacking in curves. Her breasts were barely even an A cup.

However she blushed and realized what he was doing.

"Checking me out naked again Harry?" She asked, "We'll have time for pleasure afterwards, right now we've got a job to do."

She released him from her grasp causing him to think he was about to fall again, but this time he subconsciously activated his ability and began to fly along with her.

As he did so, he noticed that they were traveling remarkably fast as the ground beneath them seemed to be only a blur.

Glancing over at her, what he had first mistaken to be a black cape he realized was actually her hair!

It appeared to be easily more than twice as long as she was tall, making it over 10 feet long!

When she dropped down out of the sky and landed on a street below, he expected it to simply fall to the ground and get all dirty, but instead it just hovered just a foot above the ground behind her.

Landing next to her, he noticed what appeared to be several bank robbers wearing ski masks.

Instantly Su went to work, moving many times faster than a normal human should be able to and caught the first criminal and tied him up before he could blink.

Realizing he should be helping, he went after the second one and knocked him out.

It was remarkably easy to beat them.

To his alarm, another began shooting at him, but instead of it hitting him, it simply bounced off him.

Okay, he had to admit it. This future was ridiculously cool.

He knocked out the guy holding the gun and as he looked Su had already taken out one more.

The getaway driver in the van however tried to make a getaway but Su used her hair to pull the driver right out of the van and kept him firmly in its grasp as he struggled vainly to break free.

"Now then, I want to know who exactly planned this heist and if you had any other accomplices than the ones you have here," she asked the bank robber.

The bank robber instead of answering just let off a fiery stream of insults and swear words.

She sighed and said, "Well I guess they'll just have to get it out of you at the regular police station."

Knocking him out with her fist, she clapped her hands together and said, "Criminals never learn. Come on let's stuff them into the van and leave them for the regular police to pick up then get back to HQ."

After helping her do so, they flew back, landing outside what appeared to be just the side of a rock.

Su however looked straight at the rock and said clearly: "Wonderman and Wondergirl, reporting in."

The rock immediately moved to the left, revealing an opening inside.

As they both entered, he noted that instead of it being just a cave, it was a hallway, with all of the walls, ceiling and floor totally silver in color.

Glancing around in wonder, he couldn't help but think how cool it was that they apparently had their own secret lair.

Proceeding down the hallway, they eventually came into a room, where several people languished around sitting on chairs, while others typed away on computers.

Su went over to the nearest one on a computer and said, "Just caught that group of bank robbers, Dexter."

"Already have the capture logged into the system," Dexter answered.

"Any other potential crimes going on?" She asked.

From what he somehow knew, Dexter had the ability to know when crimes take place before they happened so that he could alert the available superheroes to act on it.

"None that I can see, not that I'm surprised. It's been getting more and more quiet. We barely even have any crime take place at all these days," he admitted.

Su sighed and said, "It seems just our mere existence has been serving as a deterrent. This has been our first crime bust in weeks. I know its a good thing I suppose but its rather boring sitting around for you to tell us a crime is happening."

"What do you expect with lots of superheroes and no supervillains?" Dexter asked, "We've had one or two go rogue and try to be a villain, but they were put away rather quickly."

"Yeah Diskboy and JumboDog weren't much of a threat even with superpowers," Su agreed.

"Cheer up Wondergirl, you and your husband have achieved great things and the world is far better because of you," Dexter replied.

Su nodded and said, "Well I think we're going to head out early. You've still got Rainman, Blasterboy, Candyman, and SkunkSpray here just in case."

"See you tomorrow," he said.

They left the lair and flew off.

"You've been awfully quiet Harry," Su observed, "usually I'm the one who's quiet."

"Just still amazed that I have a superwife," he admitted.

She blushed and said, "Well there are certain advantages to being a superhero beyond crime fighting. Besides I need to get off all this pent up energy. Fighting those bank robbers just wasn't enough for me."

By now, he had learned that invariably in every future, all of his wives loved sex. If there was one thing that he could count on, it would be that they would want it frequently, and when it came up, he had learned to simply go along with it.

Of course if they didn't love sex (honestly who doesn't) he supposed they just wouldn't be the one for him.

When they got home, he found that they lived in a mansion out in the middle of nowhere, probably to protect from people seeing them fly around or do superhero stuff. They still needed to protect their secret identities.

He figured that since she was planning to have sex they would go into the bedroom, but instead she led him into a totally empty quite large room.

"Should I be bringing a bed in or something?" He asked.

She laughed and said, "Do you really want to break another bed Harry?"

She removed her clothes in lightning speed and so did he.

Yet as he looked at her very small cunt, he was dubious that it would be wide enough for him.

Sex after that however was completely indescribable, it was totally far and above more energy and more movement than he had ever gone through.

Superhero sex was above anything that mere normal humans could ever attain and Su was able to go right alongside him.

He had been worried that he might break her but instead it felt like it might be the other way around. She was incredibly tight but that made it only even better.

At the end of it, had there been any furniture in the room it most certainly would have been destroyed and both he and Su were absolutely covered in each others' juices.

They could just seem to keep going and going without stop and without rest and they only stopped after deciding to get at least an hour of sleep before getting up again.

Apparently they didn't need much sleep as superheroes.

When he woke up, he found Su's hair completely covering him.

Gently moving it aside, he went to go get up, but Su stopped him.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked, "You've got to go take a shower with me and help me wash all your cum out of my hair."

In truth, Su had used her hair to touch every single part of his body at the same time last night along with her own, causing her to orgasm many times just from that.

After taking a shower with Su, he helped her brush out her hair.

"Couldn't you just have your hair brush itself?" Harry asked.

"That would deprive you of brushing it out for me," she pointed out grinning.

Once upon a time, such long hair would have totally creeped him out, but after helping both Parvati and Padma with theirs on a regular basis he had gained a liking for it.

"So where do you think we should go for breakfast?" Su asked, "I'm thinking Paris today."

"Sure," He said.

After leaving their house, they flew to Paris, which took about 10 minutes from their home near London.

Eating croissants with Su in Paris, able to travel anywhere in the world within only hours, it truly was amazing.

He wished that his last wives Parvati and Padma was here to enjoy it, although he just didn't picture them as the types to be superheroes, just women that loved to travel.

In spite of everything he found himself still missing them. Only yesterday he had been back in India with them, and now he was a superhero and married Su.

Looking out at the Eiffel Tower though was pretty cool.

"Do you think if we had children they would have superpowers?" Harry asked.

She shook her head, and gave him an odd look, letting him know he had committed a fallacy. The Harry from this timeline would have known the answer to that question.

"I guess we'll never know because the potion that gives us our powers also renders us infertile so we can't produce children," she replied.

That definitely stunk. It appeared to be the first real downside to this world and it certainly was disappointing.

"Would you want some if you could?" He asked.

"If I could yes absolutely but there is no use thinking about what could have been," she responded sadly.

"If you had to give up your powers to do it would you?" He queried.

She gave him a long look and finally answered, "I may love my powers but I love you more. I'd do anything for you Harry you know that."

His heart melted at that statement. Even though he didn't really know Su, the fact that she was willing to make a sacrifice like that meant a lot to him.

"We could still adopt if you want children but want to keep your powers," He pointed out.

Giving him yet another long look, she said, "I'd like that Harry."

He gave her a hug which she returned.

Weeks went by and Harry soon learned that being a superhero just wasn't as good as it was cracked up to be. He kept accidentally breaking doorknobs when opening doors and he couldn't sleep in a bed because he would toss and turn and accidentally break it while sleeping. It also meant they had to leave the bedroom for sex, and so it was more convenient for them to sleep on a mattress on the floor, although they still went through a lot of mattresses.

In addition he didn't actually see a lot of action. There was a lot of superheroes and only so much crime actually being committed. With Dexter around to tell them when crime was happening, there just wasn't any reason to patrol streets or stuff like that either and they couldn't exactly just go give out speeding tickets like regular police.

One day at the superhero headquarters, Harry and Su simply sat around doing nothing as they watched tv and read magazines.

Harry sighed.

"Shouldn't we be you know helping to do something, like help save someone or something?" He asked, "at the very least help with construction of a damaged building or something."

"No, we've been forbidden to do stuff like that," one of his fellow superheroes named Hammerhead said, "they seem to think that we'll end up destroying the building instead."

"Stupid movies always have us destroying the buildings and causing lots of damage. You name the last time that any of us destroyed a building," Hammerhead commented.

"There was that time you broke the door off of that restaurant," another superhero named Freezegirl pointed out.

"They were giving away free tacos!" Hammerhead argued.

"Any natural disasters we could help clean up with or something?" Harry asked.

"Ever since weathergirl and groundman showed up, we haven't had to worry about any dangerous weather or natural disasters," Hammerhead said.

"Some people get all the action I suppose," Freezegirl said, "well keep on the bright side, as long as we are around to serve as a deterrent, crime will always stay really low."

"At least we get paid to simply sit around and do nothing," Hammerhead commented as he grabbed some more chips.

At that moment, Dexter yelled: "It looks like we've actually got some action. We might need all of you for this one. Got a would-be supervillain dressed as a weasel trying to attack a nuclear launch facility. It even looks like he's got a sidekick dressed as a rat."

"We're on it," Hammerhead declared.

"I'll take you freezegirl and wonderman you take hammerhead," Su declared leaping into action.

They were accompanied by hawk girl, blasterboy, and skunkspray, the other available superheroes.

When they got there however and began entering the facility, immediately there was a huge explosion that surrounded all of them.

Glancing around as he surveyed the damage, it looked like all of his fellow superheroes were dead. Despite having bulletproof and fireproof suits and superpowers it hadn't protected them against large explosives. This almost never happened in the movies but in real life it proved that superheroes were still human and could still die.

He was worried for Su, but she looked equally unharmed as him.

It looked like they might be the only survivors.

He was about to press forward anyway, but he now felt weak. Trying to activate his powers, he found himself unable to use them. If anything, he now felt completely normal.

Looking at Su, she also seemed to be feeling the effects.

"You fools. No matter how super you are, you still have weaknesses," the man dressed as a weasel said.

Wait a minute, he knew that voice.

"Ron?" He asked.

The Weasel man removed the head of his costume and exclaimed, "How did you know it was me Harry?"

"I recognized your voice," Harry said, "Ron why are you doing this?"

"Since I can," Ron claimed, "my trusty minion Scabbers helped me see my true potential and power."

As his minion appeared, Harry recognized him as Peter Pettigrew.

"You teamed up with Pettigrew!" Harry asked incredulously.

"Let me tell you a little story Harry," Ron began.

Su rolled her eyes at him and said, "Oh no, yet another monologue. Do all supervillains have to give one?"

"Yes I do!" Ron yelled, "anyway I tried to be your friend Harry in school but you rejected me, seemed to blame me for making fun of that mudblood Granger and all those other fools at school. You chose your precious little Chinese girl instead of me. We could have been great together but instead you chose poorly. Then you thought you were so cool getting superpowers, as if that made you more special. You ended up wasting them on trying to save people and all of that nonsense when you lacked the sense to realize what you could really do. You could get rich, you could rule a country, whatever you wanted yet you squandered it.

When I found out that Scabbers was really a man he became my loyal follower to help me get what I wanted: to become even greater than you ever could be. It doesn't matter if I don't have powers, I can make up for it.

It took me awhile to develop something that would negate your powers and weaken you but it seems that it worked. As ordinary humans you are no match for me.

Now it is too late, I've got this nuclear missile set to explode near a passing asteroid. The explosion will cause the asteroid to be knocked off course and instead hit China. Millions will die from the blast and the fallout will kill millions more. It is time that China got what they deserve, it makes me sick how all of our products are made in China while they simply get rich off of it."

Ron was insane, that much he knew, but he also wouldn't doubt that he had thought this through and made sure that the plan would succeed even if he seemed to be following other supervillains found in comics and using a rather complicated plan.

He would have to stop him and even without powers, he was still a wizard.

Pulling out his wand, he cast a stunner at Ron.

Ron grinned and dodged it.

He began trading spells back and forth at Ron, and he noticed that Su then joined the fight, having already dealt with Pettigrew.

Finally he hit Ron with a reducto that made a gaping wound in his chest.

Blood spewed out as Ron yelled, "You're too late Harry, I've won, there's no way you can stop the missile now."

Rage boiled within him as he watched helplessly as the missile was launched into space.

"I'll break out of any prison that you try to put me in, and resume my work. It'll be the United States next, thinking they are so high and mighty and better than everyone else. I'll never stop, there is nothing you can do to stop me!"

"I could simply kill you," Harry argued.

Ron laughed, "superheroes don't kill people."

Harry pointed his wand directly at him and said, "you took away my superpowers remember? I'm just an ordinary wizard now."

Ron's grin faded.

"Avada Kedavra," Harry yelled.

His spell hit Ron and he slumped over dead.

"Is there any way to stop the missile?" Su breathlessly asked.

"Let's let a real superhero do it since we don't have any powers now," Harry pointed out.

Su used her communicator, which was fortunately fireproof and said: "Hey Razorwind, we need you to do us a little favor."

LOVELOVELOVELOVE

Later that night, after having been checked out, and found that they had totally lost their powers permanently, he and Su lay at home on a real bed, no longer having to worry about destroying it.

"We could always inject ourselves with another formula and get them back," Su pointed out.

"Yes but I think we should think about it first," Harry pointed out, "we nearly died the first time we took the potion. Do we really want to take such a risk again?

"I suppose your right, but we could take the weaker potion and give ourselves only one power," Su pointed out.

"We'll then still run the risk of dying in an explosion or someone hitting us in a place that our uniform doesn't cover such as our eyes," Harry replied, "in comics and movies superheroes seem almost invincible but in real life we can still die, often just as easily. Then we've got our family to think about. If we really want to start a family do we really want to be risking our lives as superheroes all the time? Besides with our powers gone, you should be able to get pregnant again."

"It's much safer now though with crime low," Su claimed, "but I think you're right. Even if we were to adopt like we planned I wouldn't want to do that to my child. We're still human, and all those other superheroes that went with us still died, their powers were no good against an explosion like that. Ours protected us, but we were still susceptible to Ron's stuff that he made that took away our powers. Who's to say someone else might not develop something similar?"

While he had enjoyed having superpowers, he also realized what was more important to him was having a family and making sure they were protected.

In his previous futures where he was involved in a dangerous career such as an auror or a spy, he would never have let his girlfriend or wife, or children be put into harm's way. Now it was brought home that he couldn't bear to be in a world that would constantly put his wife in danger.

"I don't want to see you possibly get hurt though Su," he confessed.

"Then is it okay for you to go be the superhero while I look after the kids and wonder if you'll come home alive everyday?" She asked pointedly.

He'd never really thought about it like that before. Neither Ginny, Parvati, or Padma had ever said anything when he had had a dangerous job but he realized they had probably always worried about him.

"There are so many other good people without families who could do what we do," Su pointed out, "I love my powers, but I love you more. I don't want to ever lose you."

"Then do we become superheroes again or not?" He asked.

She seemed to think for a moment but finally said, "Let's start a family instead, starting now."

He grinned and proceeded to make love to her.

It wasn't superhero sex, but it was still amazing and he still thoroughly enjoyed it. He felt like he'd already rejected being a superhero, but he hadn't rejected Su.

He stayed an entire year with Su, as she adjusted to life without powers and pregnancy.

When they learned she was having triplets they had been stunned, and Harry felt like they would need to be superheroes again just to raise them, but when they were born, he instantly fell in love with his new children, 2 girls and a boy.

He had been expecting to be brought out of that future when they were born, but Destiny kept him 3 months longer, more than long enough to become exhausted from raising them. They ended up hiring a nanny to help take care of them.

Still he fell in love with Su, superhero or no, she was the love of his... well at least this life. As for whether or not he would choose her in the end he still wasn't sure, but one thing was certain. Whoever he chose they would need to be considered his hero. They didn't need to have superpowers but they needed to be someone who loved helping other people just as much as him.

All of his previous wives could be considered heroes in different ways, but he was still trying to figure out just what kind of hero he really wanted in a wife.

Despite not being superheroes anymore he and Su still became heroes, just in a different way, concentrating on humanitarian aid and other charities which he felt benefited people just as much as. It might not have involved using cool powers or fighting crime, but it was still necessary and still left him totally fulfilled.

When the flash of light came while he was sleeping one night, he awoke to find himself once again with Destiny.

"I know what it means to be a hero now," Harry said, "I'm a hero without any superpowers to many people, not just the starving or the frail, but to my own family as well. My wife Su in turn is my biggest hero."

"Well spoken Harry," Destiny replied, "Had you stayed in this future, you would have been a great humanitarian and saved many lives with Su right by your side. In addition to having many children. You and Su end up having quite a large family."

"Well it turned out that even though we weren't superheroes we could still have an awful lot of sex," Harry admitted grinning.

"This is the first future that you chose to forsake the reason that made it so special and different," Destiny pointed out, "having superpowers was so cool and yet you chose to give them up, why?"

"It wasn't the powers that truly made this world special to me," Harry claimed, "it was Su. I love her and I love her desire to help others. There were already many other people willing to fight as superheroes, but not nearly as many wanting to do the work that even superheroes can't do. I could be happy forever, powers or not."

Destiny nodded and said, "I'm glad that you learned that Harry. It is a lesson you needed to learn before you were sent to your next destination and next future."

"Which future is that?" Harry asked.


	6. Lavender

Chapter 6

Lavender

"You next end up with Lavender Brown," Destiny said.

Unlike the other girls before then, he could totally see him and Lavender getting together. Not because they had ever had a relationship or been close but simply because Lavender had widely been regarded as the school slut.

She'd do just about anything and anyone that could be classified as even remotely human. It hadn't mattered if they were muggleborn, pureblood or even which gender they were, it hadn't really mattered to her.

Lavender had come onto him quite a few times but he had always rejected her and never gave her the time of day.

However it would be easy for him to believe that in some future he had actually accepted one of her offers.

What did surprise him however would be that she would actually settled down with him.

"In this future during 5th year you were stressed and fed up with Umbridge and everyone accusing you of being crazy or a liar for saying Voldemort was back and so Lavender offered to help you feel better," Destiny told him, "you had a wild couple of weeks until Lavender decided that it would be more fun to get other people involved and have a rather open relationship. Lavender realized that in spite of everything you were still judged quite a catch and so she started hooking you up with other girls to have threesomes and moresomes with.

You came to enjoy it so much that you became a stud and just as sex crazed as her, doing any girl that you could get.

During a night of hot passion with you, Lavender, and all the female members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Lavender expressed the desire to be able to do this all the time.

That led to giving you both the idea to create a potion that would give you that. Not only unquenchable sexual desire but also give you both the power to be irresistible to anyone you took a fancy to.

The resulting potion gave you what you wanted but with the result of your control over people being far more powerful than you intended.

Anything you asked of anyone they were forced to do, no matter how extreme. Lavender convinced you to take control of the earth to make it a better world as no one could resist either of you.

After becoming king and queen of the earth, you ended all wars, all civil unrest where nothing but peace could reign as a utopian society.

Family restrictions were done away with as you encouraged everyone to freely engage in sexual activity after getting the world's scientists together to create cures for sexually transmitted diseases.

People were re-engineered to only get pregnant when they wanted to.

They even developed a way to stop the aging process, allowing a person to appear young for a hundred years before dying."

Harry was amazed at such a world, trying to even fathom what it would actually be like. No wars, no aging?

Before he could even really think about it though, there was a flash and he got to experience it first hand.

He awoke on a huge bed to find himself in a bed surrounded by naked women.

Obviously this would be any guy's fantasy but for him it was more than a little disconcerting.

First of all he didn't even recognize any of them.

"What's the matter Harry?" a redheaded young woman asked as she tried to pull him back down, "you want some more?"

He was admittedly very turned on by this display, but he couldn't think this, not right now, he needed to find out just what was going on.

"Where is Lavender?" Harry asked.

"Lavender is all the way in her own sex chamber, but you're still here," a hispanic young woman said as she grasped his arm.

As he glanced around, all of the women were either asleep or totally focused on him with glazed over eyes. It seemed all they could really think about was him and sex.

Noticing that he was naked, he got up from the bed and scrambled to look for some clothes.

"Where are my clothes?" He asked.

"You never wear clothes, my lord. Why would you ever need clothes? They would only get in the way," the redhead claimed.

Grabbing up a pillow to cover his junk as best he could, he left the bedroom only to find a hallway filled with various women, also totally naked and many of which involved in sexual relations with each other.

This world was seriously messed up, even though strangely erotic.

Moving from room to room, he desperately tried to find Lavender, but the place was huge, it really was more like a palace, which he supposed he could understand if he really was king of the earth.

After trying what seemed like one thousand doors and finding countless displays of naked women currently engaged in certain activities, he finally located Lavender.

She was currently getting rammed by the first male he had seen as he pounded into her and she screamed in ecstasy.

Also on her bed was 2 other men and 5 women, all appearing to be totally focused on Lavender.

"Lavender can I talk to you?" Harry demanded, not even caring if he was interrupting.

"Just a second Harry, oooh yeah," Lavender said as the man came inside her.

After he finished and pulled out, Lavender turned and asked, "What do you need?"

"I want to know what on earth is going on. How come I don't have any clothes, and how come we have a house full of sex starved women?" He asked.

By this point, he didn't even care if this was highly suspicious to ask this. He needed to know just what was going on and fast. He knew he could very easily be sucked into this world and become just like the rest of them.

"Don't you like it like this? Never ending and insatiable sex, and everyone forced to do our bidding? Isn't that what we've always wanted?" Lavender asked.

"These people don't seem to have any control, their practically mind slaves without the ability to really think," he answered, "I don't care how happy everyone might appear to be, taking away someone's agency or ability to think is not what I would ever want."

"Is this because you aren't satisfied with the girls I sent over? I could send new ones, any you would like. You want some nice busty redheads? Or perhaps some cute blondes? Maybe a bit more kinky with some veela or some centaur girls?" Lavender suggested.

"This isn't a world I could ever enjoy. I want real love, like the love I've had with Hermione, or Cho, or Hannah, or Parvati and Padma, or Su not uncontrollable lust for women I don't really even know," Harry claimed.

Lavender grinned.

"Then I'll send all of those girls that you just suggested over so that you can "have real love," Lavender replied, as if what they were doing really was real love.

He was about to shake his head, but then decided against it. Once he talked with each of his previous wives, perhaps he could make a little sense of this. They were certainly all smart enough to help him.

When it came to knowledge that Destiny had given him for this future, the only thing he did know was that the more he indulged in sexual activity, the more lost he would become, not as much as all the women around him, but enough that all he would ever want and crave would be sex. He'd never truly have a real relationship, just a never ending stream of women that he didn't really know.

Yet when he got back to his bedroom, which admittedly took awhile as he couldn't remember exactly where it had been, he found all of his previous wives already there, all in a state of undress.

"Ooh we're so glad you asked for us Harry," Cho said seductively as she moved closer and kissed him.

All of the girls began kissing him and it felt so good, he had missed many of them, missed their touch...

No, snap out of it, he told himself, he needed to talk to them.

"I need to talk to you," he tried to tell them.

"Why would we ever need to talk?" Parvati asked.

"Hermione what about books, can't we at least talk about books? You love books," he asked.

"The only thing I need to read is your body," Hermione claimed as she moved a hand down his body.

As he looked into her eyes, he noticed that she also had glazed over eyes, she wasn't the Hermione he loved anymore and he had no way of breaking her out of her trance.

Padma grabbed his cock and began to slowly guide it inside of her entrance.

He really wanted this...

No, he couldn't, not like this, this wasn't the Padma he knew...

Finally he ended up giving in.

He did all of them, not once but multiple times, and not surprisingly he never ran out of cum and was continually hard.

Yet when it was all over, and all his previous wives lay there exhausted, all he wanted was more sex.

Finding some other girls out in the hallway, he took them in and did them too.

As the days and weeks rolled by, he felt like he was in a sex crazed daze all the time, as he did countless women. He didn't even know most of them, and he quickly tired of them anyway to be replaced by new ones.

Even the women that he loved and would have happily spent his life with was no longer enough for him and they were quickly cast aside as he searched for evermore newer exploits. He found that whoever he wanted, he could simply ask for and they would be brought to him immediately.

By then he had almost completely lost it by now, or even really what he was even doing there, but it turned out that just one single seed of his consciousness still remained.

He had just gotten done with Gabrielle Delacour.

He had had a craving for veela at the moment, and veela he had found to have much more energy, and were able to hold out and last longer before begging for him to finish inside them. He suspected that it was because as veela they had more experience handling something like this.

As he lay there with her, she asked, "Harry do you think we could ever truly love each other?"

The question caught him completely off guard, most of the women he was with didn't even bother to speak and when they did it usually wasn't too complex.

Her statement was the first truly profound thing he had ever heard in this world.

"I'm not sure," he finally answered.

"I was just thinking," she said, "this is great and all, but I just can't help but want some real romance. I wish I could really get to know you and you know me and see if we really could truly love each other. When I was a little girl, I had a major crush on you and I would always dream of what life would be like with you, but I just don't see how that would ever be possible now."

As he thought about it, he realized this was true. With him constantly having sex with various women, it left no real room for any relationships. Most of the women weren't even themselves enough to really even think about this.

Many guys would have considered this the ultimate fantasy, but it wasn't his fantasy, it never would be.

He had only been here this long because he had lost control and couldn't think about anything else, but Gabrielle's quiet statement got to him.

He knew that he would never be able to love any of these women, even the women that he had loved but now only saw as sex objects. Even Lavender, he knew did not truly love him and he did not love her, nor could ever love her.

While he never would have thought of it until now, he genuinely wanted to know if he really could ever love Gabrielle, not in this world where real love seemed unattainable, but in a different one where he could concentrate on her, and just her. It was worth a shot anyway, and would, despite having everything a man could ever want here, be exactly what he truly wanted.

Before he ended up giving in again to the temptations this world provided, he said loudly hoping Destiny heard, "This is not the world I will love best, nor is Lavender my one true love. This is not the destiny I choose."

Immediately there was a flash of light and he found himself in front of Destiny.

"I'm proud of you Harry for managing to figure that out and actually do that," Destiny told him.

"Once I finally came to my senses again, I knew that that was not the world for me, nor should it be the world that anyone should have to live in. I could have any woman I wanted, I could have anything I wanted, but I would never be truly satisfied, not in a million years, and in that state I could never truly love someone, lust after them yes, but it would always only be fleeting."

"So what do you want Harry?" Destiny asked him.

"I want to truly get to know someone and find out if I truly love them or not. Spend time with them, live life with them, experience the good, the bad, and the ugly together. Love is not just lust, there are many elements to that, I see that now," he admitted, "it took a small French girl to show me that, and I really would like to know if there is a world or a future that I could be with her and truly love her."

Destiny smiled and said, "there is."

Author's Note: Short chapter I know, but I really didn't want to spend anymore time in that world, nor was it really necessary. This chapter being written at all I still deem to be necessary, however. It's something that Harry really needed to learn, and showed him what love truly is. It isn't just sex, or being with the most beautiful girl, it is about a real relationship, real love that extends to just simply enjoying spending time with them, to make them happy, to come home exhausted after work, but find that his wife is equally exhausted and despite being tired, help her with whatever she needs. Real love requires effort.

Dating and having a good time is all well and good, but by now Harry is looking to settle down and decide who he really wants to spend the rest of his life with.

Obviously the next chapter is about Gabrielle and of course it's 15 years in the future, where the age difference between them wouldn't be such a big deal.


	7. Gabrielle

Chapter 7

Gabrielle

"Gabrielle was actually a more unlikely choice for you even if there could have been a future for you and her," Destiny admitted, "she was much younger than you, she lived in a different country and went to a different school, and you didn't even really know her all that well. When she is finally old enough to actually date, you are always married by then or Voldemort ends up winning. Yet in one future, things happen just right for both of you to get together.

On the night of Fleur's wedding, at the exact moment that the ministry collapsed and the death eater's invaded the party, you decided to be nice and ask Gabrielle to dance as you knew that she had a crush on you and that it would really make her day.

When the death eater's arrived, and you were forced to flee, Gabrielle tried to come with you, and as you were worried about what they might do to the poor girl, you didn't take the time to argue.

Unfortunately Ron went and hid at the first signs of danger, and Hermione was injured so she persuaded you to go into hiding without her as she was worried that she would only slow you down.

Hermione would ultimately go into hiding herself and be perfectly fine, but you and Gabrielle fled to Grimmauld Place.

Without Hermione, Ron, or anyone else there to help or comfort you, you relied upon Gabrielle in your time of need and she in turn relied upon you. With no one else around to talk to and worried that trying to contact anyone else might get them or you captured, you really got to know Gabrielle and became very good friends with her, and learned just how smart, nice, and beautiful she was despite the age difference.

She learned everything about you as you completely opened up to her, and she completely opened up to you.

Instead of Ron and Hermione helping you destroy the horcruxes and defeat Voldemort, it was just Gabrielle and ultimately you ended up succeeding.

By the time the war ended however, it was years later and you were tired of fighting and tired of all the horrible stuff that you had had to put up with.

Gabrielle, tired as well, had by that point fallen in love with you, and insisted on going wherever you went.

Finally realizing that you had fallen in love with her, you chose to go with her back to France, where hopefully people would be less conscientious about your fame.

While people did know who you are, they weren't as bad as Britain and you were able to settle down and have a normal life with Gabrielle right by your side.

After spending a few years as a DADA teacher at Beauxbatons to be close to her while she finished her education, you married her as soon as she graduated.

Then you decided to retire to a cabin in the middle of nowhere surrounded by a French forest, where it was just you and her.

A nice peaceful life, Harry thought, away from the world and away from everything else. That sounded so good right now.

In all of his previous futures, he had been highly involved with the world and changed it drastically. He had been an icon and wherever he went he was incredibly famous.

A world where it was just him, Gabrielle, and maybe a few children sounded perfect right now, especially after the insanity of the last world, where he could really think and be himself.

"Have fun," Destiny said as he experienced the usual flash of light.

He opened his eyes to find himself looking at a beautiful sunrise over a lake.

Turning to his left he saw Gabrielle standing next to him.

"It really is beautiful isn't it Harry?" She commented.

"It really is," he agreed as he looked out across the water.

Gabrielle put a hand into his, but he didn't mind and gently held it, neither of them saying anything else, just simply enjoying the beauty that nature provided.

He felt at peace here, something that he hadn't felt in awhile.

"You want to go fishing?" She finally asked.

"Sure," he agreed as he turned around with her.

He spotted the cabin just behind them and followed her inside.

It was not a huge cabin, nor a small one, but it seemed just right.

Nothing was too fancy, nor too extravagant, the perfect place, he reasoned.

Odd that after living in a palace, he found an ordinary cabin perfect, but that's how he felt.

As he grabbed up a fishing pole lying next to the door, two little girls came out that appeared to be ages 9 and 6.

They both had long blonde hair and blue-gray eyes like their mother. He knew their names were Abigail and Jennifer or Abby and Jenny for short.

"Mommy, Daddy, can we go fishing with you?" 6 year old Jenny asked in an adorably cute little voice.

"Sure you can," Gabrielle answered, smiling.

He had actually been looking forward to some alone time, but he wasn't about to say no to the two cute little girl's faces, especially after their mother had said yes.

They all went down to the water, where there was a small dock, and a canoe tied up to it.

Putting both Abby and Jenny into the boat, Gabrielle then got in as well and he released the rope it was tied to and then jumped in himself.

After paddling out a bit, he watched Gabrielle help Jenny with her fishing pole, but both girls surprisingly had little difficulty, having obviously done this many times before.

He threw out his own line, not really knowing to fish himself, but he had watched all 3 girls do it, so he figured how hard could it be?

Of course he ended up messing it up and the line failed to even release.

Jenny giggled, "you're funny daddy."

She threw out her own line as if it was as easy as using a spoon to eat a bowl of cereal with.

Not about to let himself be outdone by a 6 year old, he tried it again, and was grateful that this time it worked, his future memory of just how to use a fishing pole suddenly coming to him.

None of the girls actually said much as they waited for a fish to bite, and he found he rather enjoyed that, peace and quiet being spent with his family.

Abby was the first one to catch a fish, a nice big whatever fish it was, and they all exulted in watching her reel it in and bring it aboard the boat.

Jenny caught the next one, and then Abby caught another.

Gabrielle caught one but it was judged too small and she threw it back.

He decided that he was definitely going to catch a fish if it took him all day to do it.

A couple of minutes later he felt a tug on the line as he slowly tried to reel it in.

After finally managing to pull it aboard, he proudly laid eyes on his fish. It kept flopping around, but Gabrielle finally killed it using a spell from her wand and put it into the fish bucket.

"Well that should be all we need, about time we should be heading back," Gabrielle announced.

"Oh," moaned Abby as she stared at her mother with her cute little eyes, "do we have to?"

"We can go fishing again tomorrow," Gabrielle reassured.

They paddled back, and Harry helped Gabrielle skin the fish as she made a breakfast of fresh fish and oatmeal.

While it was simple, it tasted delicious, and he happily ate all of it.

After breakfast, they had "school" for the girls.

Both girls were rather smart, and good readers and the lessons far more advanced than he had been doing at their ages. It even involved a bit of magic, even though both girls were too young to do any real spells and lacked magic wands.

Gabrielle was an excellent teacher however and both girls really seemed to enjoy learning.

After the lessons were over for the day, Gabrielle allowed them to go play outside for a bit while she watched them.

"They grow up so fast don't they?" Gabrielle commented.

"They sure do," He agreed.

She reached up and kissed him, which he returned lightly.

He could get used to this, this kind of peace, not a care in the world.

Finally allowing himself to take it all in, he went to go run around with the girls.

LOVELOVELOV

As the weeks or months went by, he couldn't find much he didn't like about this world. Gabrielle or Gabby as he liked to call her was amazing. She seemed to genuinely love him and he could already see himself loving her. They did absolutely everything together, and unlike his previous life where it was basically non stop sex, it was usually just spending time together doing various activities, although sex definitely was still a definite highlight it was much more satisfying.

The girls were fantastic as well and quickly wormed their way into his heart. They seemed to love life and exulted in doing various activities from fishing, archery, canoeing, to riding horses on the couple of horses that they had. When they got old enough to start learning magic, which Abby soon would be, they planned to continue to home school them.

Since both girls had inherited the veela gene from their mother, they knew it would be hard on them to be able to keep friends that would likely be jealous of them or deal with boys that might react badly to them.

They wanted to make sure that the girls were protected but not too sheltered and still allowed to experience life.

Of course they still saw other people and made sure the girls still knew other people so that it would hopefully be balanced out. Once a week they would go into the nearest muggle town and let the girls play with children their own age at a day care center while Gabby and he went shopping.

Gabby actually didn't care much for being around other people though, as being a veela and quite beautiful she got a lot of stares, so she always kept him close and was more than happy to show that she was already taken by the occasional kiss which usually broke any stares of any men around her.

As far as their relationship had gone, other than Hermione who he had already known quite well, she was by far the easiest to get really attached to when it came to his futures. Perhaps it was just the fact that he spent more time with her than he did with his previous wives but she just connected with him easily.

While she loved life and loved to have fun, she also did what was necessary when she had to. Gabby was very much the one he had the most in common with out of all of them and he could really talk with her if he wanted but also sit there in silence with her as well.

He would never have believed it, but this future with Gabby was definitely his favorite and by the time 5 months had passed, he had fallen totally in love with her. He wouldn't change a thing about his life and he knew that it simply did not get any better than this.

When it came time to change futures, he would be telling Destiny that he had made his decision already. Gabby had always been intensely loyal to him and he knew she always would be no matter what. She deserved his loyalty in return.

That night, as they got into bed, he told her so, without actually telling her about being a time traveler.

"I choose you Gabrielle," He whispered into her ear as they lay side by side.

"I choose you too," she said grinning.

She began removing her clothes as he told her, "I really love it here and I really love you. This life is truly perfect. I wouldn't change this life or you at all."

"I wouldn't either, not one bit," she claimed as she snuggled into him, now with both of them totally naked.

There wasn't ever any rush or urgency when it came to their lovemaking, they always took their time and made it nice and slow, a little romance perhaps, or some kissing, or when her feet hurt he would rub them for her. He literally loved every single inch of Gabrielle's beautiful body, it was small but still altogether perfect.

He was just about to ask if she would like a foot rub when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Gabrielle asked, "we never get visitors."

"Perhaps a hiker who's lost or something?" Harry suggested.

"They would have to wander off pretty far," Gabrielle commented.

They hastily got some clothes on before going and answering the door.

As he opened it however, he was surprised to find that it was Hermione.

He had not seen or heard from Hermione at all in this future, or most people for that matter as he had preferred his privacy.

"Harry, thank goodness I finally found you," she admitted as she went and gave him a hug.

"What is it?" He asked.

"We need you Harry, without you we don't have a chance," Hermione told him.

"What do you mean you need me?" He answered.

"Haven't you heard at all what's been going on in Britain?" She asked, "even the muggle news probably has reported some of it."

"I don't get television service all the way out here, and I don't really have much contact with other people nowadays. Fleur writes Gabby occasionally but they moved to Egypt for Bill's work so I don't really know anything about Britain," he admitted.

"It's bad Harry, it all just got worse and worse after you left," she replied.

"I killed Voldemort and defeated all of his death eaters though, how can it be all bad?" He asked.

"All the death eaters are still dead or in prison but in their absence another group took power. Apparently the muggleborns were kind of upset about how they were mistreated during the war and so they all banded together. At first it seemed like a good idea and I even supported them as we worked to get greater muggleborn rights. Yet eventually they decided that simple equality wasn't good enough, they felt they deserved to finally have all power after being discriminated against and treated as lesser wizards for so long, so they finally took it.

It was peaceful at first, but when the purebloods got upset when a law was passed that would no longer allow them to marry or have children with other purebloods they got angry and they retaliated. It soon turned into civil war," Hermione shared.

"That's horrible!" Gabby exclaimed in shock.

"We need you Harry, you're the only one that both sides might respect enough to actually listen to," Hermione claimed.

Looking over at Gabby, he then told Hermione., "I can't Hermione, I've got a family and life here now. I left Britain and left the magical world because I didn't want to have to deal with stuff like this anymore. I already have done far more than my fair share. Can't you find someone else to solve all your problems for you?"

"There is no one else, you're my last hope Harry. Without you both sides will likely destroy each other," Hermione answered desperately.

"I won't leave my family," he refused.

"You know that if you need to go, I'll come with you Harry," Gabby answered loyally.

"I won't put you into any danger again, nor will I bring my children with me into a war zone," He replied.

Realizing that he wasn't willing, Hermione asked, "Where is the Harry I know? The Harry who is a hero?"

Personally he was tempted to tell Hermione to shut up. He didn't need to be a hero, not anymore. Instead he said:

"I've already saved the world, many times over, I think I've earned the right to finally stay out of things."

"I can't deny that you've earned that right, but we still need you Harry," Hermione pleaded.

Just because Hermione suddenly showed up, did not mean he had to actually listen to her.

"It was nice seeing you Hermione but I'm staying out of this," he said firmly.

Hermione looked at him again, but upon seeing his face, finally relented.

"If you change your mind I'll be staying in room 103 at the motel in the muggle village until tomorrow afternoon," Hermione said as she then left.

Now alone with Gabby, he said, "What choice could I make Gabby? I'm never leaving you or the girls again nor will I intentionally put you in danger. Hermione will just have to make do without me."

"You know that I support any decision that you make Harry," Gabrielle told him simply.

"I just don't see why I always have to be the one to go be the hero. Why can't stupid magical Britain or even the world solve its own problems without me?" He asked.

"Do you know why I always stayed with you back when we were fighting Voldemort and it was just the two of us?" Gabrielle asked, "It seemed completely hopeless, but you never gave up and so neither did I. You knew that you were the only one that could stop him and so you just kept at it, and I loved you for it. I would have followed you to the ends of the earth then, as I would now. Maybe you are the only one who can solve this crisis or maybe they can simply handle it themselves, but I think you have to ask yourself, can you live with the consequences for either choice should they go bad?"

It was sage advice, Gabrielle always had sage advice, but for the 2nd time in as many futures, what she had said really got to him and forced him to make an important decision.

He wanted to just say screw Britain and let them work out their own problems.

If he had decided not to choose this future he would definitely have made that choice, as of course he didn't see the need to save a world he would only be leaving immediately after.

Yet since he had already chosen this world, he felt like he couldn't simply leave it to be destroyed.

He still had good friends in Britain and women that he loved, such as Hermione still in it, even if he was annoyed with her right now.

As much as he might want to simply ignore it, he knew what he needed to do.

"Would you hate me if I left?" He finally asked.

He knew that in this future that he and Gabrielle had barely even left each others' sight for the last 17 years, and he knew that she would miss him terribly.

"I could never hate you, Harry, but I'll definitely still miss you and count down the minutes until you get back," she said.

"I love you Gabby," Harry said as he planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you too. I'll be waiting for you when you come back," she answered.

"If it takes any longer than a month, I'm coming back to at least visit you," he told her.

He began packing up his things into a suitcase and prepared to head off.

After one final parting kiss, he apparated to the hotel room that Hermione had mentioned.

Yet as he prepared to knock on the door, a voice stopped him.

"You just couldn't leave it alone could you Harry?" Ron asked as he appeared from the shadows.

"What are you doing here Ron?" Harry asked, "are you here with Hermione?"

"Not exactly. Actually I followed her here to see what you would do. I used an invisibility cloak to get close and listen in on your conversation with her. Hermione didn't want to tell you, but I became the head of the purebloods in your absence. I rather like the way things are going in Britain. Voldemort may have been deranged but he had the right idea. Purebloods will always be superior to muggleborns and lesser wizards, they simply just don't know how to lead like we do."

Why was it in every single future that Ron was the biggest idiot on the planet? He had really grown tired of his former friend by now.

"Perhaps we could discuss this first and see if we can work something out," Harry suggested fairly.

"You already sided with Hermione. She's a muggleborn. If you are going to take her side then there is nothing to discuss," Ron answered.

"I'm not taking anyone's side, I just want to resolve this issue that you apparently now have with muggleborns. I didn't have to do anything, I've got a wife and family that I'm going to dearly miss while I deal with the problems you've apparently helped create," Harry replied.

"It's too late Harry, the moment you left your home was the moment that I was forced to act. Right now my men are invading your precious home and killing your wife. Let that be a lesson to you to never mess with my affairs again," Ron yelled.

Stupid Ron, he thought.

In fear he instantly tried to apparate back to his house, yet found that he could not do it.

Ron laughed and said, "You fool, do you really think that I would not have already set up anti-apparition wards on your house. There is no way you manage to make it back in time. At least I'll let your little girls live, provided that you simply stay where you are and never return to Britain."

Raged coiled within him as he yelled "sectumsempra" with all his might at Ron.

Blood gushed from Ron's stomach as the grin on his face immediately changed into a face wrought by pain.

Ron tried to apparate in order to escape, but Harry held him down as he tortured him by slowly making more and more cuts into him.

While he removed Ron's entire left arm, Harry yelled, "Get ahold of your men, do whatever you have to, but I swear if Gabby dies, you die too."

Ron choked up a mouthful of blood as he said, "There is no way to stop it. If you hurry you just might have the chance to see her one last time before she dies, now let me go."

Knowing he had no more time to deal with Ron, he quickly killed him by cutting off his head and apparated as close as he could get to his house.

He ran as fast as he could and rushed inside his home to find both Abby and Jenny currently crying as they kneeled over the body of Gabrielle.

Gabrielle was covered in blood, most likely some sort of cutting curse like the one he had used on Ron.

As he rushed to attend her, he was relieved to find that she was still alive, but it soon turned to grim horror as he realized that the injuries were untreatable, she was dying."

"Gabby," Harry said desperately as he began to cry.

"It's okay Harry," she managed to say weakly, "this isn't the end for me. I know it isn't my destiny."

At the mention of destiny, he got even more angry. Why did Destiny put him through this? To finally choose a future that he loved only for it to be ripped apart?

"I love you Harry," Gabrielle said.

Then she was gone, her body fell limp and lifeless and he knew that she was dead.

"NO!" He roared.

This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to die.

"I choose a different future Destiny," he yelled.

At once there was a bright flash of light as he found himself once again face to face with Destiny.

"Why would you put me through that?" Harry asked angrily, "I loved Gabby and then you killed her."

"Gabrielle's death was necessary in this future," Destiny replied, "with Ron dead as well, her death served as a catalyst for peace in Britain. Without it, you would never have succeeded in unifying purebloods and muggleborns again. They would have completely destroyed each other."

"What kind of future is that?" He asked even as he still wept.

"Do you not wonder why every future before this one had you make a huge difference in the world? No matter what future you choose, you can never escape the fact that the world needs you."

"The world can rot for all I care!" He exclaimed furiously, "I just want Gabby back."

"If Gabby lives then the rest of the world suffers and ultimately gets destroyed," Destiny told him.

"I don't believe that. Send me back in time, I'll do something differently, I can still save her and the world," Harry answered.

"I could indeed send you back and there are futures that you could save her, but it wouldn't be the same, you would instead have to involve yourself into saving the world instead of trying to escape from it as you tried to with Gabrielle. Before I sent you to the world you were just in, you wanted a future that you could have with you and Gabrielle where you were free from dealing with all of the world's problems, where life could be easy and peaceful. The problem is such a world can only last for so long. Had you chosen to remain with Gabrielle and not try to save magical Britain, it still would have caught up with you eventually no matter what you did. There really was no escaping it and by then it would already be too late."

"Why would I want to save a world that doesn't have Gabby in it?" Harry yelled.

"You're just saying that because you're still angry, but like it or not, Gabrielle or no Gabrielle, you still very much care about the world and believe it or not, if this future were to continue, you would be able to move on from her death as well," Destiny told him.

"I don't believe it," Harry said.

"Then let me prove it to you. I'm going to do something a little bit different and send you a couple of years past that future time. By then, you end up managing to move on enough to find love with someone else," Destiny claimed.

"Who could possibly replace Gabby?" Harry asked.


	8. Fleur

Chapter 8

Fleur

"Who could possibly replace Gabby?" Harry asked.

"As Destiny would have it Fleur," Destiny told Harry.

"Why on earth would I ever do that?" Harry asked, "I just up and decided to marry my dead wife's already married sister?"

It sounded like a soap opera, not real life.

Destiny explained:

"When you personally went to Egypt to tell Fleur about her sister's death, you were quite distraught over her death and how you would raise your children without her or just how you would move on, while you also dealt with the problems back in Britain. Fleur then offered to go back with you and help you get through your grief and care for the girls as you helped bridge the gap between purebloods and muggleborns, and after some convincing on her part, you accepted.

In the coming months, you became more and more grateful to Fleur as without her you felt like you couldn't have gotten through it. In addition you were able to work the problems in Britain, but only under the condition that you remain as Minister of Magic, as you were the only person who people felt they could trust, not being a pureblood or a muggleborn, having grown up in both the wizarding and the muggle world, and had been away from Britain for many years and thus considered aloof to the plight of either side.

Once it appeared that you were doing okay, Fleur was about to leave with her own two daughters back to Egypt only for her to get a letter from Bill, confessing that he just couldn't hide it anymore and that he was gay and was now in a relationship with another man.

Fleur had never known as Bill had always hid it from her, but she now realized just why he had been unaffected by her veela allure, he simply wasn't attracted to women.

In the letter he said that he tried to become attracted to her, as he figured that he should be attracted to one of the most beautiful women anywhere, but he could never manage to do it. In the rare times they had sex, he only thought of other women.

Now however, he intended to get a divorce as he just couldn't be with her anymore.

Fleur was of course devastated and didn't have anywhere else to go now, so you offered to let her stay longer and help take care of your children and yourself as it was still a struggle balancing home life and

being the leader of magical Britain.

She accepted and things went rather well, until a year after Gabrielle's death, in a slightly drunken night, you kissed and then made out.

At first you felt terrible, but then you finally realized that Gabrielle would have wanted you to be happy and that you needed someone to fill that void. The fact that you already enjoyed Fleur's company, having lived with you for a year and been a good mother to your children made her seem to be an excellent choice. After some discussion, you decided to start dating and then nearly a year later after that, you got married."

"I think I'll pass on this future," Harry declared.

Fleur was definitely very attractive and an amazing woman but he already knew he would never choose that future with her if Gabrielle had to die in order for him to get it.

"Sorry Harry, but you have to experience it, you still have plenty to learn there," Destiny declared.

There was the usual flash of light and then he opened his eyes to find himself now sitting at a desk inside of a large office.

"Harry, I have your itinerary for the day," a woman said.

As he turned to look, he immediately recognized her.

It was Ginny.

Only this Ginny looked older and much better dressed than Ginny normally was. All in all though she looked really good.

So far in his various futures he had yet to see Ginny as she had always been living in Germany with Neville, but for some reason she was now back in Britain.

"Yes, thank you Ginny," He said.

He was reminded that he was supposed to be minister of magic in this future, and also knew that Ginny was one of his secretaries or counselors. Both she and Neville had come back to Britain when they learned of the troubles and he had asked her to be his secretary and represent the purebloods as one of his second in commands.

As she spoke, he also noticed his other secretary on the other side of him representing the muggleborns, Penelope Clearwater.

From his knowledge, she had actually been living in Canada before moving back a couple of years ago and been asked to be his other secretary because she also had not been around Britain and thus was considered to be more unbiased towards the pureblood-muggleborn feud.

After Ginny had finished, he immediately began his very busy day. Meetings, bills and paperwork to look over, a couple of trials to preside over, it was an exhausting day, much more so because he hadn't really done anything besides leisurely activities in his life with Gabrielle.

By the time he finally finished, it was already quite late, but he still apparated home, grateful that he knew where it was.

He found that he lived in the Minister's Mansion, a place he had heard about, but never actually seen.

It also had two bodyguards at the front entrance, which he nodded at and then passed to enter his home.

As he opened the door however, he yelled, "I'm home!"

He was immediately deluged by several children rushing at him at once.

Two he recognized even if they were a couple of years older, Abby and Jenny, the two girls he had had with Gabrielle. The other he didn't recognize, but hugged nevertheless.

She appeared to be about Jenny's age, around 8 and had many of the same features as his two daughters with blonde hair and the same eyes, and he realized that she was also a veela.

"Welcome Home Harry," said another voice behind them.

As he looked up, he realized that it was Fleur. He recognized her fairly easily as she had come to visit him and Gabby once, but what he was surprised at was that she was pregnant!

She had a nice round pregnant belly, but she didn't let that stop her from wrapping her arms around him and kissing him.

He was immediately reminded of Gabrielle when she did so as an image of her dead body appeared again, but he managed to grin and allowed the girls to lead him into the kitchen to show him something that they had made that day.

Finally Fleur had to intervene:

"Okay girls, I told you you could stay up only as long as your father got home, but now it's time for bed."

They all groaned but they all went off to their bedrooms anyway.

"We'll be up to tuck you in later after you're done changing to your pajamas and brushing your teeth," Fleur said to their retreating backs.

Finally both he and Fleur were alone.

"Did you already have dinner?" Fleur then asked.

"Stan Shunpike treated me to dinner, actually, wanted me to approve a proposal for a 2nd Knight bus," Harry admitted.

She nodded.

Trying to be polite, he asked her how her day was.

"I've been busy just making sure the girls didn't kill the guards," Fleur admitted.

"Which ones?" He asked.

"Yours, what do you expect?" She pointed out, "Victoire and Roxy can be a handful sometimes but Abby and Jenny are usually the difficult ones. They still feel cooped up in this house and having to live in the city, I liked it better before they officially made you minister and we could still live in the country."

"Have they been behaving?" He asked.

"They just weren't happy with the guards when they wouldn't let them go outside on their own," Fleur replied, "they usually are pretty well behaved, they just miss you...and their mother a lot."

"I miss Gabrielle a lot too," He answered.

For him, it had only been one day since her death, and even if he would most likely be getting her back later in a different future, it was still hard on him.

"So do I," Fleur confessed, "having you in my life has been wonderful, but I still wish I could have her back."

As they both sat there in silence, she then finally said, "I can't say that I'm the best mother or wife, I'm no Gabby, but I'm trying."

"It's okay, I know you're trying," He consoled.

"Now I'm going to be a mother to two more little girls in a couple of months, if life wasn't already crazy enough," Fleur said.

He was surprised by this, not simply the fact that Fleur was having more girls, as veela could only have girls but that she was pregnant with twins, which would soon make it 6 girls, 7 if you included Fleur actually living in the house.

Talk about plenty of estrogen.

She began to cry, and he hugged her until she regained her composure.

"Sorry Harry, stupid hormones keep throwing me out of whack," She confessed.

"It's all right," He said.

"Come on, let's tuck the girls in and then we'll have some alone time," She said.

He really did not feel at all up to having sex with Fleur, as he still missed Gabrielle.

It felt weird talking about her death and then having sex with her sister.

"I'm afraid I'm too tired for that, long day at work," He answered.

She nodded, and they went and tucked the girls in.

He also met Victoire, Fleur's oldest daughter who was already 17 and going to be attending her last year of Hogwarts in the fall.

She seemed nice, but unlike her sister, she seemed much more aloof to him, and he could hardly blame her, as he was not really her father.

Finally with all of the girls now safely in bed, he lay down to sleep beside Fleur.

She made sure that he was spooning behind her as they slept, something that Gabrielle used to do as well.

He really needed to stop thinking about Gabrielle, Fleur was his wife now, he reasoned, this was just like any new future.

Except for the fact that it was a continuation of the last one with his now dead wife that he had seen die in his arms.

Nevertheless, he managed to get some sleep.

When he woke up, however, he had just enough time to say goodbye to Fleur and the girls and eat a quick breakfast before dashing off to work.

Work was just as brutal as the day before, so annoyingly boring with meetings with various brownosers trying to get his attention and looking over paperwork that he actually wished he was back listening to one of Professor Binns' History lectures at Hogwarts, at least there he could sleep through all of it.

Probably the most interesting part was handling the still tense pureblood-muggleborn problem, and he could tell that things could still go badly if he were not around to defuse the tension.

Both Ginny and Penelope seemed to get along however, and they seemed to both be rather good at their jobs.

Yet as the weeks went by, he kept making up excuses not to have sex with Fleur, that he was simply too tired or that he was afraid of hurting her and the babies while she was pregnant.

He knew that she wasn't stupid and sometimes asked what was bothering him, but he always refused to answer.

While he was still in his office, working late on something with Ginny, currently the only ones there, he decided to ask her:

"How's Neville doing?" Harry asked her.

"He's fine," She replied.

"You know, I have to confess I thought that you would already have at least a couple of kids by now. When we were together you said that you wanted quite a few."

She sighed and said, "Neville doesn't want me to have children. Said they were too much of an unnecessary burden and that it might ruin my figure."

"How do you feel about that?" He asked.

"He's probably right, I mean look at what happened to my mother after she had all of her kids," Ginny pointed out.

Her mother was considered quite a bit overweight, even though from wedding photos he had seen of her, she had actually had a pretty thin frame like Ginny when she had gotten married.

He could tell that she had actually lied to him, she really did want kids, but was trying to convince herself that Neville was right.

"Anyway, how is Fleur doing with her pregnancy?" Ginny asked.

"She's doing fine," He answered, "no major complications."

As they continued to go through files, he finally asked, "What do you think life would be like if I had chosen to stay with you?"

"I don't know Harry. I was so upset when you chose to run off with Gabrielle to France, but I also understood. We were only together for several weeks, and that had been years before. I think we could have been happy, but I guess we'll never really know. I'm with Neville now, and you're with Fleur, and that's the way things are now," She said.

What she had said struck him. I guess we'll never know, huh? Well he had a very strong feeling that he would know eventually, that Destiny would eventually share with him the future that he would have if he simply chose the original life he had had with Ginny.

"Do you remember when you chose me to be the pureblood representative and junior minister?" Ginny asked, "At first I couldn't believe you and told you no. I didn't feel qualified and I definitely couldn't believe that you would ask me after what my own brother did to your wife. Yet you told me that I wasn't my brother and that I was the one you wanted. At that moment I promised that I would try and make up for Ron's mistakes and for what he did to this country, and I took the opportunity you gave me to do just that."

"I don't blame you for what Ron did, Ginny," He told her, "and you shouldn't feel obligated to try and make up for his mistakes."

"I know that Harry, but I still feel like I bare some responsibility," Ginny said.

"You weren't even here to even really know what Ron was up to," Harry defended.

"I didn't until it was all too late," Ginny admitted, "I had actually looked up to Ron, as friend of the boy-who-lived and hero, constantly saving the school and the wizarding world with you, yet I could never have known just how bad he really was. He hid it from all of us, how he imperioused and raped Lavender Brown back in 6th year, how he was giving Hermione love potion in order for her to fall for him, it was all right there had we bothered to really look. Yet he continued to pretend to be your friend and mooch off of you and your fame. Of course as soon as you left he had to do even worse things in order to get what he wanted."

He had actually known none of this but it certainly was enlightening. This wasn't dependent on which future he was in, most of those things had likely happened in his own time line and he had never known them.

Then Ginny said the most condeming thing of all.

"You know I wish Ron had never even been born."

She scoffed and then said, "I know that sounds really bad to say that about your own brother but I really do. He's brought nothing but misery and pain to all of us. George and Charlie died because the muggleborns found out that he was having secret meetings in George's shop and destroyed it while both of them were still inside. He had Percy killed on his orders after he refused to help him illegally smuggle cursed objects into the country, and he completely broke my mother's heart which probably had a role in her heart attack. He's completely destroyed my family. None of them deserved to die like that."

Finally after pausing to look at more paperwork again she said, "Well enough of that. At any rate, I think we've made a rather large dent in the files, and we can get the rest done tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow then," He answered.

She headed out but the words that she had said reverberated through his head.

"I wish Ron had never been born."

As he thought about it, he realized the world would be so much better without Ron in it. In every single future he had been in, Ron had managed to mess it up in at least one small way. Surely he deserved to be among the ones that should have never been born. Hitler, Voldemort, they should never have been born, and neither should Ron. He had yet to find a future where Ron wasn't a really bad guy. His last two futures he had even had to kill him.

He began to make a list in his mind of the elements of what would make up the perfect future.

No Ron

The wizarding world could largely function without him there to constantly save the day

He didn't have a stressful job or one that forced him to work long hours

There wasn't a large amount of deaths of people that really should still be alive

As he thought about it, he realized that this world really had none of those things, and he still couldn't understand why stupid Destiny had decided to put him here.

He called out, "I reject this future, Destiny, it isn't the one for me."

Nothing. He knew that Destiny had heard him, but had apparently chosen to ignore him.

Well this was stupid. He saw no point in being here any longer.

There had to be something that he could do.

Then he had an epiphany. Destiny had already said that it was his destiny to save the wizarding world, that there was no escaping it. Well if Destiny really thought that way, then he would outsmart Destiny. Destiny needed him in order to save the world, but she couldn't do that if he was no longer a part of it.

He picked up his wand and pointed it directly at his head. He was so confident in his theory, that he figured that if it at least looked like he was about to kill himself then Destiny would be forced to intervene. He wouldn't actually do it, just enough for Destiny to think he was going to.

"Avada Keda..." He began.

Yet instead of Destiny showing up, instead he heard the voice of Fleur as she rushed towards him.

Having her show up at work and surprise him was not too uncommon, but for her to show up at that exact moment could only be the work of one being.

"Harry! What are you doing?" She asked in alarm.

"Nothing," He tried to say.

"It sounded an awful lot like you were about to kill yourself," Fleur said as she held him tightly.

"I'm fine," He said, in truth rather annoyed.

This seemed like Destiny's fault to get back at him for trying to trick her. She had likely managed it so that Fleur would walk in at that exact moment and discover him.

"Harry look at me," Fleur commanded.

She pulled his head directly so that it was only a foot in front of her own.

"Are things so bad that you think that suicide is the answer?" She asked, "I know that life is stressful but remember you have a family that loves you. Your daughters need you. They already lost a mother, they won't make it if they lose their father as well. I love you Harry. I need you. You're everything to me and keep me going. I can't make it without you either."

She began to cry, and he instantly felt guilty. He couldn't exactly say that he was only pretending to try and commit suicide. It would only come across as him pulling the world's meanest prank on his wife.

"I'm sorry Fleur, I don't know what I was thinking," He finally answered, "I promise I'll never try to do it again."

"Don't you ever leave me like that Harry," She yelled, "Promise me that you won't ever leave me."

She looked desperately at him with pleading eyes and he realized then just why he had been able to put up with this world. Fleur was his strength, but she was also his.

"I promise," He answered, knowing that he likely wouldn't be able to actually keep that promise, not because he was planning to actually kill himself but because in going on to visit his next future past this one would technically involve him leaving her. Nevertheless, he hugged her back and promised himself that he would at least give her an actual chance.

She really did seem to love him and although this future wasn't really the best, it didn't mean he had to be the worst jerk on the planet to his wife.

After talking for a bit, and her asking if he needed any additional help, which he declined, but promised that he would talk to her first if he got any sudden urges or was deeply depressed.

"Whatever you need Harry, I'll support you, even if you have to take some time off work or quit. I know that your job is stressful and I don't want to give any reason for you to feel depressed," She said.

"Thanks Fleur," He told her.

She paused for a moment then asked, "Why is it that you won't touch me or have sex with me? I know you find me attractive, and I know you aren't gay, nor do I believe that you are just always too tired or think you'll hurt me so why is it?"

He didn't want to tell her the real reason nor could he use any of the flimsy, weak excuses that he had been giving her before, so he settled on a partial truth.

"I keep having nightmares of Gabby dying lately," He confessed.

"I thought those stopped ages ago?" She asked.

"They came back," He confessed.

She was silent for a moment before finally saying, "I know that I'm no Gabrielle, but I still love you Harry and I hope that you still love me."

Although he really didn't, a part of him, the part that had actually been through this future truly did love her so he kissed her, and she kissed him back.

She was right, she was no Gabby, she was Fleur, and there was absolutely nothing wrong with that.

Deepening the kiss, he shut the door as they began to make out.

Fleur began removing her clothes, and so did he.

Even though he had seen her naked many times, it was the first time he allowed himself to really savor just how beautiful she was, even though she was already quite far along in her pregnancy.

Her pregnant belly only made her look even more attractive right then and did nothing to detract from her still very nice figure. Veela had all the luck in that department, and were usually quite a bit more curvy than the norm.

Nevertheless the sex was still incredible even if he did have to be more careful than normal as he did have plenty of experience by then with having sex with pregnant women.

At the end of it, she said: "I love you Harry."

"I love you too Fleur," He answered.

LOVELOVELOV

As time went on, he allowed Fleur a chance, and it truly amazed him how easy it was to love her. She wasn't exactly like Gabrielle but his comparisons between the two grew to be less and less as he focused more on just her.

She truly was amazing in her own right.

When she finally had their babies, he swelled with pride as he held their two newborns in front of an exhausted Fleur.

Life of course got even busier, but he hired a nanny so that Fleur would actually have some of the burden taken off of her.

He spent an entire year with Fleur, and while the busiest year he had ever had, he had to admit it wasn't too bad, not because of all the garbage he had to deal with as minister of magic.

He still hated his job even if it was necessary to keep the wizarding world together but at least it was bearable because of Fleur.

When he came home she was always there to greet him and spend as much time as she could with him. He really couldn't ask for a better wife.

Right in the middle of making love to her, however, there was a bright light and he found himself in front of Destiny, currently naked.

He did his best to cover himself up with his hands.

"Why wouldn't you let me finish?" Harry asked.

"I thought you wanted out of that future as soon as possible Harry," Destiny cheekily answered.

"Maybe in the beginning, but it wasn't all bad, particularly the part that you so rudely interrupted me from," Harry pointed out.

"Did you truly learn to love Fleur?" Destiny asked.

"Yes I did, she wasn't Gabrielle, but after getting to know her she was just as good of a wife, even though different."

"What have you learned then?" Destiny queried.

"Always be willing to give them a chance, no matter what," Harry said, "I think that I've also learned that I'm capable of loving many different women, despite their differences, so I think my ultimate decision on who I choose will depend upon the state of the world around me in that future, and I've noticed a pattern for many of the problems found in each world. They all come due to one person: Ron.

In every single future, Ron is a terrible person, and I think any future would be better off if he had never even been born."

"This is a really big thing to ask, asking not only for someone's death but to make it so that they had never been born. There may be unforeseen complications. Are you prepared to make such a decision?" Destiny asked.

He figured that if it really did turn out to be a bad idea he could merely fix it with a different future.

When he nodded, Destiny continued: "Very well then, I shall give you a chance to view such a future, is there anything else you think you want?"

"I want a future where the wizarding world can largely function without me. I also want just a normal, regular job that I don't have to work long hours or be the leader of anything, just an ordinary wizard. I also don't want a lot of deaths on my hands," He said.

"There actually is a future like that for you," Destiny admitted, "although just because you think a future will be perfect, doesn't mean it will. This future will be with..."


	9. Pansy

Author's Note: The chapter title isn't a typo. Read to figure it out.

Pansy

"Your next future will be with Tracey Davis," Destiny informed him.

"She's a Slytherin though," Harry reminded her.

"You wanted to know what a future would be like with no Ron, no responsibilities, and no wizarding world you have to deal with. Well this was the only way to do that. You see without Ron there to befriend you and permanently convince you that all Slytherins are evil and all that nonsense you ended up accepting Draco's offer of friendship just before the sorting. Keep in mind that without Ron you had no friends and Draco was the first person to actually try to be your friend, it was the same reason why you even became friends with Ron in the first place. Without the existence of Ron, you were desperate enough to become friends with Draco. Due to this, you didn't argue with the sorting hat, and the sorting hat put you in Slytherin."

"So are you saying that if Ron had never existed I would have ended up friends with Draco?" Harry asked.

"Maybe Ron wasn't so worthless after all?" Destiny quipped.

"I wasn't expecting to become best friends with Draco though," Harry admitted.

"More than just friends, brothers actually," Destiny confessed, "when the Malfoys found out about the abuse the Dursleys had been giving you, they decided to use their government connections and get you away from them and adopt you. They also decided to create a marriage contract between you and Tracey as they had already done for their son Draco with Pansy Parkinson."

"So what happened because of that?" Harry asked.

"Well there is good news and bad news," Destiny answered, "the good news is Voldemort never came back in that future."

"I suppose that's good then," Harry admitted.

"The bad news is you sort of replaced him," Destiny replied.

"What!" Harry asked in shock, "I become a dark lord!"

"Not exactly. Unlike Voldemort you didn't try to take power through force but through politics and you weren't nearly as evil as him. Recognizing however that magical Britain was weak, you helped the Malfoys take over. Lucius Malfoy was killed rather early on in the government coupe, but you, Tracey, Draco, Pansy, and Narcissa took over as Britain's first ruling magical family.

When Lucius was killed, Narcissa adopted a much more moderate approach to muggles and muggleborns, recognizing the enormous potential they had as business partners. Under her rule as Queen of Magical Britain, she managed to get the very stagnant magical economy going again by starting a company that would have wizards make things for muggles that were far cheaper and easier to make using magic. Since much of the materials weren't even needed with the right spells she was able to undercut the market and provide things that muggles would want.

Muggleborns, squibs, or muggles who already knew about the magical world became perfect business partners as they knew what products would be most profitable and were better able to handle relations with muggles without them finding out about magic.

As time went by, the company grew and grew and began to spread throughout the world in various countries. Muggleborns were no longer prejudiced against since purebloods recognized that they were actually quite valuable to them. People like Hermione for example, became rich from their work in the company.

However under such an existence, everyone in magical Britain became very wealthy, and the cost of living for muggles went down as certain items were sold for cheaper."

This didn't seem too bad of an existence, he supposed. He rather didn't like the idea of being a prince but he could live with that.

"I thought that you said that it would be an existence where I didn't have to have a huge role in managing or saving the wizarding world?" Harry pointed out.

"It is. Narcissa, Draco, and Tracey basically handle everything while you and Pansy handle the servants and the palace," Destiny informed him.

"I'm not so sure I want to have servants," Harry replied.

"They are all house elves Harry and are more than happy to work," Destiny answered, "since house elves were quite good workers, Narcissa extended more rights to them, not in the same fashion as Hermione was originally thinking, but allowing them to have children freely as they produced more laborers making magical products, something they were quite proficient at. Before they were judged old enough to do so however, they usually start in the palace in order to get experience and you and Pansy watch over them."

There was that familiar flash and Harry suddenly found himself gazing at a very interesting sight.

What appeared to be a dozen house elves all currently cleaning what appeared to be one of the most filthy rooms he had ever seen. Dust covered everything, and various glass objects currently lay broken on the floor.

The house elves all looked younger than either Dobby or Winky, but it was hard to tell just how young.

Still the house elves busily cleaned and within minutes the entire room was clean and looking spotless.

They all then lined up into a neat line, and a woman's voice yelled, "Time!"

As he turned to look at where the voice originated, he recognized an older looking Pansy, who went over and stood next to him in front of the elves.

"Two minutes 12 seconds," Pansy informed the elves.

There were squeals of delight as each of the elves celebrated an obviously very good time for them.

"You really worked fast and hard, I'm proud of each of you," Pansy informed them all.

Each of the elves looked incredibly pleased at the compliment.

"It's a new record but I think we can do even better than that," Pansy told them.

The elves all looked eager for the challenge.

"Time to dirty it up again," Pansy said.

Quickly each of the elves went back to dirtying up the room, smashing the glass objects, and putting dust on everything using magic.

Admittedly it actually looked like fun.

Pansy had them try again in cleaning up the room several more times, with them eventually getting it down to 2 minutes 10 seconds, earning more cheers from the house elves.

Finally she dismissed them to go do whatever, and she turned to him.

"I love those house elves," she said with a grin on her face.

"They're almost like little kids, eager to please," Harry announced.

A frown appeared on Pansy's face, but she got rid of it quickly and said, "Well Harry, I guess we have our free time again. You want to go race?"

"Sure," Harry answered.

As he apparated after her, he found himself standing in front of a race track.

A house elf came out and stood in front of them.

"What cars would master and mistress want?" the house elf asked.

"How about the Enzo Ferraris?" Pansy suggested.

With two snaps of his fingers, two fantastically beautiful cars appeared that would have caused his Uncle Vernon to begin drooling simply by looking at them.

He suddenly realized however that he didn't actually know how to drive and was about to say that, but then information came flooding in as he realized that he did in fact know how to drive and that the racetrack was actually surrounded by major cushioning charms that prevented the cars from crashing or causing any damage to them, which he probably would need.

Getting into the left Ferrari, he lined up on the starting line next to Pansy before the house elf, clutching an orange flag waved for them to start.

Not surprisingly Pansy got off to a good start but he did his best to try and catch up.

Admittedly it was a lot of fun racing cars and the car he was driving had some serious power and speed.

It wasn't like riding a broom, but it was still exhilarating to travel at the speeds the car was capable of.

As he got the hang of it and grew more comfortable as he realized he couldn't actually crash, he began to catch up to Pansy as he began to race her.

By the end of it, he was exhausted after the adrenaline rush wore off but he certainly would want to do it again.

Next, Pansy suggested they eat and they apparated back to the palace where the house elves made them whatever they asked for.

Pansy turned out to be a lot of fun to be around as they engaged in various activities, from race car driving, to water balloon fights, to bowling.

It was quite late when Narcissa, Draco, and Tracey came home and he was eager to finally see his wife for the first time.

Tracey looked older of course but overall she didn't appear to have changed much.

"Hello Tracey," He greeted.

"Hey Harry," Tracey said tiredly.

Having experienced this same type of busyness in his last future as minister of magic, he totally understood this feeling of coming home after a long hard day.

"You want me to get anything?" Harry asked.

"The house elves will get anything I need," Tracey said, rebuffing him.

As he looked over at Draco and Pansy, Pansy greeted her husband politely but otherwise said nothing to him as both he and Tracey went into the kitchen for a brandy.

Narcissa on the other hand, greeted both of them warmly by hugging them.

"Hello Harry and Pansy," She said.

"How was your day Narcissa?" Pansy asked, showing significantly more warmth towards Narcissa then her son Draco.

"Busy as usual but fantastic. We finally got the civil war in Sudan to end, so we're now hoping to put a factory in, it should bring a lot of commerce to the region that its built," Narcissa said.

"That's great," Harry said, "anything we can do to help?"

"I know you don't like politics or any of that nonsense. It might be fine for me, Draco, and Tracey, but it certainly isn't for you. I like you far better doing just what you're doing. We can handle it," Narcissa told him.

He nodded and Narcissa talked with them for a bit before heading off to bed herself.

Harry decided it was also a good time for him to get some rest and he went inside the bedroom that he and Tracey shared.

While he tried talking to her, she said she was just too tired to talk.

He had never had a wife who seemed so cold and distant towards him, and it was rather unsettling. In all of his futures it was without question that his wife loved him even if he didn't automatically love them, but Tracey seemed to treat him with indifference.

Finally deciding to simply figure it out in the morning, he went to sleep.

When he woke up, Tracey was already gone, but as he came down to the kitchen, he found Pansy there with the elves, currently making waffles.

Putting a huge plate down for him, she then put down her own plate and sat next to him.

Deciding to find out a little bit more about the relationship he had with Tracey, he asked Pansy: "Tracey seems rather distant lately."

"I would hardly say it's been just lately," Pansy scoffed, "Tracey is a great girl but you certainly didn't marry her for love."

Remembering that it had been an arranged marriage made marrying into a loveless marriage make sense, but he still couldn't understand why Destiny would put him in a future with a wife that didn't really love him and who he barely ever saw.

"I've never loved Draco but I guess I've learned to put up with him," Pansy admitted, "I'm just grateful that he's never around anymore."

"I would have thought that Draco would have at least wanted a son to carry on the family name," Harry asked.

At this deep sadness crossed Pansy's face as she said, "Well that was originally the plan, until he found out I couldn't have children. He hasn't touched me since."

"I'm sorry," Harry tried to say.

"Don't be, it all happened a long time ago and its not so bad. I've never been attracted to Draco and I really wouldn't have wanted to have his children if I could," Pansy answered.

Pansy blushed as she realized what she said, and then tried to correct herself, "Sorry for saying that, I know that he's your brother."

"Trust me I have no love or even respect for Draco either," Harry told her honestly

"You were the best of friends though when you were younger," Pansy pointed out.

"I certainly don't feel that way about him now," Harry said.

"I never expected to hear you see that, but I'm glad to hear it nonetheless," Pasny replied before saying, "well let's get to work on training the house elves so we have the rest of the day free."

After the house elves were trained, they set about doing various fun activities again.

While he would never have guessed it, Pansy was actually a lot of fun to be around, no matter what they were doing and a great friend.

As the months passed, simply being around Pansy became his life as they simply did whatever they wanted, whatever it happened to be, from skydiving, to going to a club, whatever it was.

As for how things went with Tracey, he had finally had to give up on her as she seemed perfectly content to simply exist around each other.

Draco he pretty much ignored as much as he could as he eventually learned of just how he had once treated Pansy and that only made him extremely angry. The reason she was unable to have children was because he had hurt her while trying to force her to have sex with him one time back in 4th year. He had been about to go torture him, but Pansy had stepped in and stopped him as she insisted he wasn't doing anything now.

He still hated Draco even more, and he couldn't stand that such a prick would treat a wonderful girl like Pansy that way. Pansy wasn't at all what he had originally thought, she was kind and sweet and gentle and fun and...

At any rate, as he and Pansy sat on a bed inside one of the guest quarters playing cards, they chatted amicably.

"I love my life, being able to constantly spend time with you Harry," Pansy admitted.

"So do I. Who would have thought that we would have become the best of friends," Harry commented.

"I wish we were married to each other," Pansy blurted out, before trying to apologize, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that, I..."

"It's okay, even though I'm sure you actually did mean it," Harry answered.

"How would you feel if we were married?" Pansy finally asked him.

"I think I'd like that very much," Harry told her honestly.

If anyone had asked before coming to this future if he would ever even consider marrying Pansy, he would have looked at them like they were crazy. Right now it seemed like a fantastic idea.

Pansy stared at him in wonder before saying, "I can think of no one else I would rather be married to than you Harry. I just wish I could somehow go back in time and have a world where I was betrothed to you instead of Draco."

"Would you really like that?" Harry asked.

"More than anything," Pansy answered.

"What would you say if I told you I could do just that for us?" Harry asked.

"How?" Pansy queried.

He actually hadn't told many of his previous wives about his visiting various futures thing, but since they were already on the topic, and he had already decided he didn't want this future and instead one where he and Pansy were married, he decided to tell her.

It all came spilling out, and Pansy listened with wonder, asking plenty of questions, but he could tell that she believed him.

"So how does it work then?" Pansy asked.

"The problem is I'm worried that you might not be the same, I love you just the way you are," Harry replied.

"You love me?" Pansy asked in amazement.

"I do," He said, admitting it for the first time even to himself.

He had never been married to Pansy, they had in fact been enemies in previous timelines but he realized he did love her in spite of all of that.

"I love you too Harry," Pansy said softly.

She leaned in and kissed him, before pulling away from him.

"I'm sorry," She tried to say.

Instead of accepting her apology, he kissed her back and they began to make out.

He hesitantly began to remove her shirt, but she didn't object and helped him pull it off.

Soon they were both totally naked as they began to explore each others' bodies.

Yet just as they really began to get started, there was a flash of light as both he and Pansy appeared in front of Destiny, both totally naked.

Pansy tried to cover herself up with her hands when she saw Destiny standing there and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Destiny and I'm pleased to meet you Pansy," Destiny told her.

"Why are you here?" Pansy asked.

"Since you both realized that you actually loved each other instead of your spouses, I decided to pull you out and give you what you both asked for. A future with both of you married to each other," Destiny answered.

"Why couldn't you have done that in the first place?" Harry asked, "it was quite obvious that Tracey didn't really love me, but Pansy actually did."

"There wasn't another future available that you could actually fall in love with Pansy, since Draco always ends up marrying her," Destiny informed him.

"Then kill stupid Malfoy," Harry suggested.

"I could do that or make it so he was never born like I did with Ron but Pansy still wouldn't end up with you. I needed a future for you both to fall in love first before I sent you to another future. I will be sending you both back to just before Draco rapes Pansy."

"Then I can go in and get him busted for rape," Harry said, seeming to get what he was supposed to do.

"Not exactly," Destiny admitted, "he'll be suspended, but Draco's father as a member of the board of governors will still manage to avoid him being expelled and Pansy will still be forced to marry Draco. If you run away together, Voldemort will come back and reign unchecked. The only way for you two to be together and save the wizarding world is to kill Draco."

Harry thought about it. Draco was certainly guilty of a lot of things but at that time he actually hadn't done anything majorly wrong. However he was about to rape Pansy and that he could never stand for.

"Wouldn't I be caught?" Harry asked.

"Wizarding law allows you to kill someone if someone is truly in danger. Attempted rape would actually apply," Destiny told him.

"All right, then I'll go back," Harry answered finally before turning to look at Pansy, "I just don't want to see you ever get hurt."

"Thank you Harry," Pansy replied gratefully.

Every other time he had actually gone into the future, but this time he would actually be going into the past.

He was about to ask if he would be going into his original past or the one where he had become friends with Malfoy but he never got the chance.

Instead there was a flash of light and Harry found himself back in Hogwarts.

It had been years since he had been inside the school and his first inclination was to look around, but he knew that he didn't have time.

He was currently sitting in the Gryffindor common room with both Hermione and Ron so he realized it had to be the original timeline. He suspected that Pansy getting raped actually happened in the original timeline as well and now here was his proof.

"Come on guys, we've got to go rescue someone," Harry told both Hermione and Ron, not bothering to explain any further than that.

"What's the matter Harry? We've got to finish our chess game," Ron asked sounding annoyed.

Resisting the urge to punch him, he just hurried out, not bothering to explain anything to the pathetic excuse for a wizard as it would only slow him down.

Hermione on the other hand, hurried after him, seeming to understand there was no time.

As soon as they got in front of the entrance to the Slytherin Common room however, Hermione exclaimed: "We can't go in there Harry."

"We need to," Harry told her as he hoped that Destiny would just give him the password to get inside.

Clear back in 2nd year when he had polyjuiced Goyle to get in here it had been pureblood but surely they would have changed it by now...

"Pureblood," Harry said.

Apparently not, Harry thought because the entrance opened up.

It figured Snape as head of house wouldn't bother to change the stupid password for years.

Rushing inside, he immediately went right for the room that Pansy had mentioned she had stayed in, 3 doors to the left of the common room.

There were a few Slytherins around, but they either failed to notice they were Gryffindors or just too shocked to react to them coming in.

Hurrying inside he tried to open up the door and upon finding it locked, simply used a reducto to knock the door off its hinges.

Stepping inside he immediately found the slimy scum Malfoy currently naked standing over an equally naked Pansy as he tried to force himself upon her.

"Harry help!" Pansy yelled for him as soon as she saw him.

Aiming his wand at Malfoy he yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Malfoy's body hit the bed with a thud, and Harry immediately went over to Pansy as he hugged her tightly.

She began to sob into his shoulder, and he held her gently.

Hermione on the other hand, took in the display and tried to process it.

"You just killed Malfoy!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He was trying to rape Pansy and who knows what else, I couldn't let him hurt her like that," Harry answered.

"You should have stunned him or something though, not kill him," Hermione argued.

"He would have gotten away with it otherwise, trust me Hermione," Harry answered.

Yet she then asked, "wait a minute, how did you know that Malfoy was trying to do this anyway? We were clear in the Gryffindor common room and then suddenly you up and decide to go help someone."

"We'll have to explain later," Harry replied.

The next thing for Hermione to say was, "Umm, Harry don't you think you should leave the poor girl alone to get dressed at least?"

"I don't mind," Pansy replied, totally aware that she was naked and still right up against Harry yet not minding a bit.

Hermione seemed totally at a loss as to what to say to that, and Harry didn't bother to say anything, simply grateful that he had successfully rescued Pansy.

The rest of the night was rather busy for Harry, Hermione, and Pansy as they were asked plenty of questions regarding the nature of Malfoy's death, Pansy's rape, etc. but best of all Harry was able to escape punishment at least by Dumbledore although Snape certainly was quite upset and was forced to leave the headmaster's office since he couldn't control his temper.

Fortunately wizarding law and school rules were quite straightforward and it looked like things would turn out okay.

However just as things were starting to calm down so he could finally get some alone time with Pansy who refused to leave his side, Lucius Malfoy barged into the headmaster's office where they had been for hours answering questions by Dumbledore and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Madame Bones.

"You killed my son!" Lucius Malfoy roared angrily at him as he pointed his wand directly at him, and yelled, "Avada Kedavra!"

Harry managed to get out of the way of his killing curse just in time and meant to counter it, but someone else got to it first.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter," a small squeaky voice said.

As he turned to look, Dobby had just appeared and let out a burst of magic from his hand.

Lucius Malfoy immediately burst into flames as he suddenly died.

"Dobby noticed his former master coming and knew he meant harm to the great Harry Potter so he knew he had to stop him," Dobby informed them all.

"You did good Dobby," Harry told Dobby, to which Dobby suddenly straightened his shoulders proudly.

"Dobby won't get into any trouble will he Professor?" Harry asked.

"No, I don't believe he will, since he was merely trying to protect you. Besides there are no laws against it, or any house elf laws for that matter," Madame Bones informed him.

"Finally a lack of house elf rights actually works in our favor, I've got to tell Hermione," Harry admitted.

No one in the room was particularly sorry to see Lucius get killed like that, and he doubted even his wife Narcissa would mourn his loss, but she certainly wouldn't be too happy that he had killed her son.

"Well I do believe we shall just have to conclude things in the morning," Dumbledore informed them both, "I trust that Dobby can show you to your rooms."

In order to avoid any attempted vengeance or reprisals from anyone, Dumbledore decided to keep both him and Pansy safe and away in a couple of secret rooms right next to each other, although they quickly elected to simply share a room as soon as Dumbledore had gone.

Dumbledore promised to tell Hermione where it was and how to get in, but no one else.

Finally both he and Pansy were alone after a very trying, difficult day and there was no doubt plenty more problems to deal with tomorrow.

Right now, however, he intended to do what he had started on in his last future with Pansy.

She happily began removing her clothes for him, and remarked somewhat sadly: "I have such a little girl body now."

"You're still beautiful Pansy," Harry replied, causing her to blush.

Pansy was indeed much younger, as this was only 4th year and she was only 15, but that didn't bother him too much at the moment.

After a night of passion, Pansy fell asleep in his arms.

He awoke to find Pansy still asleep, and he simply lay there, content to feel her breath in and out.

To his surprise, 5 minutes later the door to their room opened meaning it was either Hermione or Dumbledore.

He tried to wake Pansy up and get dressed, but Hermione came in before they could.

They were both naked and nothing was currently covering him, but unlike how he expected Hermione to react by blushing or turning away, instead she looked unabashedly right at him and asked, "Harry why am I in the past and why are you with Pansy instead of me?"

Oh snap, Harry thought, this was going to be interesting.


	10. Everyone

Author's Note: This will be the last chapter. It was not my original intention to end it here, but I've simply lost the desire to continue it, and with less free time now and the fact that this story has never been as popular as my other two multi-chaptered stories, I decided to finish it. I told some people that I would be adding additional chapters about other girls, so you'll just have to forgive me for that.

Chapter 10

Everyone

Harry was left momentarily unable to speak after Hermione's pronouncement but after he finally regained his voice asked Hermione, "What do you remember?"

"I remember that we were married and had 3 children until one day I find out that you're actually from some alternate past hopping around futures including one with me, so I decided to prove to you that you would love me best and I really thought you loved me. Then poof, you disappear one day and then the next I find myself here, back in my 15 year old body with a memory I don't remember actually experiencing, of going with you to stop Draco Malfoy from raping Pansy Parkinson who you then kill," Hermione summarized.

"I'm sorry I've just never had this happen before," Harry admitted, "having one of my past wives remember in another."

"What happened though Harry? It seems fairly obvious that more time has passed for you than me," Hermione asked.

"First of all, I didn't want to leave you Hermione, I loved you and I know that you love me, but Destiny decided to have me visit even more futures. After you, I ended up with Cho. After that it was Hannah, then Parvati, and Padma, then Su, then Lavender who I really didn't care for much by the way, Gabrielle, Fleur, Tracey, and now Pansy.

Hermione seemed surprised by all the futures he had already visited then asked, "Do you love them all?"

"Not all of them but most of them," Harry confessed, "not Lavender or Tracey but the rest yes."

"I know he loves me," Pansy decided to say.

"I definitely love Pansy as well," Harry replied looking fondly over at the girl.

"How come though Harry? Pansy was your enemy in school and you didn't even know most of those other girls very well," Hermione questioned.

"Maybe in your future with me, but it wasn't that way in my futures with them," Harry pointed out.

"Then where does that leave us?" Hermione asked sounding very worried.

"I'll let you decide on that Hermione. I love you, and I want to be with you, but I also love Pansy and I'm not going to just dump her," Harry claimed.

Hermione seemed to puzzle over that for a second before saying, "I suppose I can't ask you to leave someone you love, so I guess that means that there is only one thing I can do."

To his surprise, she quickly jumped into bed with them and got on the other side of him.

"I guess I'm sharing you then," Hermione claimed.

He was concerned about Pansy's reaction to this but instead she was quite fair.

"I'm not one to keep you from someone you love either Harry," Pansy replied.

Pulling in both of his two ladies, he wasn't entirely sure just how long this would last with the 3 of them, but he would enjoy it for as long as he could.

After Hermione had snuggled into him, he was trying to come up with a good way to suggest a threesome without them possibly getting mad at him when there was a knock at the door.

"Well what do you know? I wonder who that could be?" Harry asked sarcastically since he was fairly confident it was Dumbledore as he was the only other person who knew where they were.

Opening up the door, Harry was then unsurprised to find the aging headmaster there.

Dumbledore looked behind him to find both Pansy and Hermione still there in bed but he made no comments.

"Harry I was wondering if you had a moment to speak privately," Dumbledore suggested.

"Anything you say can be said in front of both Pansy and Hermione," Harry replied.

"Very well," Dumbledore agreed, "then I'd like to inform you that I have quite a few different girls curently outside my office requesting to see you."

Harry blanched, he should have expected this to happen after Hermione had showed up.

"Let me guess, they would be Ginny Weasley, Cho Chang, Hannah Abbott, Parvati and Padma Patil, Su Li, Lavender Brown, Gabrielle and Fleur Delacour, and Tracey Davis," Harry guessed.

"I am to gather that you already know what is happening," Dumbledore said.

"I just made a good guess," Harry claimed, "so what have they told you?"

"They all claim to have come from the future although each of them have different claims as to what each future was like, the difference being that they were all married to you," Dumbledore answered.

"Don't worry, I'll come handle it," Harry replied before turning to the two girls, "girls are you coming?"

"We sure will," Pansy said as she was already putting on her clothes.

"Actually I thought it best for you to meet them in here," Dumbledore responded.

"I'm going to take another guess and say that they are all just outside waiting for me," Harry guessed.

Dumbledore smiled and said, "That would be correct."

Harry sighed and said, "Send them in I suppose."

Dumbledore left and Harry was suddenly grateful that the bedroom he had been given was so big.

He watched as each of his past wives all came into the room.

"So I'm guessing that you all want an explanation," Harry addressed them all.

With nods of their heads, Harry tried to begin but then there was a flash of a light as they all found themselves now facing Destiny.

"Hello everyone, my name is Destiny," Destiny told them all.

A few of the girls tried opening their mouths to speak, but seemed incapable of producing any sound.

"Don't be alarmed, I just took away your ability to speak until I was finished explaining everything," Destiny informed them.

Destiny began explaining what had happened with him and his trips right from the beginning as all of the girls had signs of amazement in their eyes, particularly the ones he had never told about his travels.

She even explained each future world and how he had done there. Finally she concluded by telling them about this one.

"This is a world I've selected for all of you to potentially be with Harry. It might be difficult at times but you must learn to get along and share him. If you truly love him you'll do this and if not, you're free to choose someone else although I dare say you won't be as happy. Each of you have learned quite a bit about the future you were from and made a huge impact upon it. Together if you allow yourselves to, you will create a truly beautiful world. Remember that. Also you are forbidden to tell anyone about your previous lives besides each other and Dumbledore who already knows the truth. Are there any questions?"

Harry was sure that some of the girls had questions but since Destiny had not seen fit to allow them to speak again, they could say nothing.

"Great, what polite listeners you all are," Destiny told them, "I wish everyone wouldn't question Destiny whenever something seemingly bad happens."

There was another flash and they all reappeared back in the room.

"I have to say, that Destiny was really annoying, not letting us talk," Cho began the inevitable conversation, sounding annoyed.

"At least that explains a whole lot, even if I am a bit upset you never bothered to tell me Harry," Hannah told him as she shot an angry glare at him.

"I actually wanted to tell you in your case but Destiny actually wouldn't let me," Harry claimed truthfully.

"It seems Destiny wouldn't let you do a lot of things like save me," Gabrielle said, "the last thing I remember is dying in your arms, only to wake up and find myself back in this little girl body."

"Let's try to be rational and figure this all out," Hermione suggested.

"Yes, let's discuss it," Padma agreed.

So they did.

For three and a half hours they talked working things out until they were all comfortable with everything. Each of them weren't too happy about sharing but most agreed to anyway, with the exception of Lavender, who insisted that she could never stand being with only one guy the rest of her life.

She was excused after that to go live her life the way she wanted to, although she agreed not to make the world full of mindless sex zombies as she couldn't even if she wanted to, requiring Harry to be able to do it.

The next item of business was how sex would work as in the case of Gabrielle in particular, they were a bit young. It was decided to try and find a solution to the problem, but either aging potions or forced abstinence in Gabrielle's case was suggested.

Sleeping arrangements however nobody really cared about concerning Hogwarts rules, they would all be sleeping with Harry. The logistics and explanations to Dumbledore or their fellow classmates might be a problem, but they were willing to take that risk.

Ultimately it all worked out and before the year was ended they all slept on the same giant bed. In addition Voldemort was quickly taken out once Harry destroyed all his horcruxes and killed him before he could manage to come back.

Epilogue

When Harry reached the time that he had always gone to in his visiting of futures 19 years later, his future was totally different from anything he had ever experienced before.

The world itself had been totally changed, having received plenty from other futures. For example, most diseases had been totally eradicated thanks to Hermione and Hannah, although Hermione managed to create a much less fattening version of Hannah's food so that people could eat as much as they wanted without getting fat.

Nevertheless, Hannah still decided to regain her former weight, something that he wasn't about to complain about if she wanted. She and Hermione still ended up working together to run Potter Food's but also branch out into other research and testing devoted towards better health.

Cho and Ginny played quidditch in school, but never did it professionally in order to settle down and start having children.

Parvati and Padma still managed to develop clean water technology and their cousin in law became the ambassador of India who helped work out the India Pakistan dispute.

Su never got superpowers but showed others how to get them, including Neville Longbottom who married Astoria Greengrass and who both never wanted to have children. They both led a team of superheroes that drastically reduced crime.

Gabrielle was happy since they all moved out to a huge house secluded out by a lake surrounded by forest and she taught all of the children in archery, canoeing, horseback riding, and fishing.

Fleur turned down plenty of offers to become a model before finally being convinced to take over teaching charms when Professor Flitwick retired.

Tracey ultimately decided to stay with him but not become so focused on her job and instead only work part time as part of Hannah's company's legal team.

Pansy was made head of the House Elf rights department in the ministry after Narcissa did as she had the first time and started a very successful magical business, but this time ended up marrying to everyone's surprise, Sirius Black. So far they already had 4 children together.

As for Harry himself, it was still a shock to think about just how many children he had. Since most of the girls had been unable to wait any longer for children. He himself had decided to simply stay home and take care of his extremely large, ever growing family.

By the time each of them graduated, they became pregnant within a year, and in Gabrielle and Ginny's case, it was even before that. Ginny's pregnancy was unintentional and certainly angered her mother, but she managed to finish school before her delivery. Gabrielle, on the other hand, being younger than the rest of them, couldn't wait and so chose to skip her last two years of school since all she wanted to do was be a mother.

Many of them as a result of starting earlier, had more children than in their previous futures. Cho and Tracey had 2; Gabrielle, Fleur, and Su all had 3, Hannah, Parvati and Padma 4, Ginny 5, and Pansy surprised everyone with how many children she really wanted by already having 7.

Ultimately, a few more girls ended up joining his harem: Susan Bones, who became minister of magic and had 1 child with him, a girl with the name Rosie, and the final addition Luna, who had to have been the only one crazy enough to join a harem of such a size after that. She currently had 3 children with him.

Life had by then turned out pretty great and he couldn't imagine a better future than to be surrounded by the women he loved.

However one day Destiny visited him one last time as he experienced a flash.

"Please tell me that I don't have to visit anymore futures," Harry pleaded as he found himself in front of her.

"No, you're happy here. It's pretty obvious you've made your choice," Destiny replied, "I won't be having you visit anymore futures with different girls as this is now the reality that you've made for yourself."

Relieved, he then asked, "So why am I here then?"

She smiled and asked, "Why do you think you're here?"

"I don't think that it's just to see you," Harry claimed, "my wives might get a bit jealous."

She laughed and said, "a date with Destiny, hmm...like I haven't heard that one before."

After a pause, he took a guess:

"Well in previous futures, something that Ron did made things worse, but last I heard, Ron overdosed on drugs and died," Harry said, "so I'm going to guess that you want something from me."

"I want to know what you learned," Destiny asked.

He drew a deep breath as he pondered what to say before finally saying, "I learned that love can be found more than once, in many places and have it come in all shapes and sizes and different personalities. I also learned that when a person really loves someone they are willing to make sacrifices. I would give my life for any of the women I am now with and I know that any one of them would do the same. I couldn't ask for a better life and I no longer wonder if it could possibly be better. Life is what you make it, and while no life is perfect, it's learning to appreciate whatever life you happen to have."

"Would you want to have anything else in your life now?" Destiny questioned him.

"Just one thing really," Harry admitted, "I wish I had more socks."

Destiny grinned and pulled out a pair of socks that she had evidently been hiding behind her back and handed them to him.

"I thought you might want these Harry. It seemed to be the only thing you lacked," Destiny told him.

"One can never have enough socks," Harry replied.

Author's Note: For those of you who don't get the end, it's in reference to Dumbledore's lie about what he saw in the Mirror of Erised during first year. If all Harry wants more out of life is socks, then he truly is the happiest man on earth. That reminds me...I've got to go out and get me some more socks...and some reviews from you all for this last chapter. I can't promise you that socks and reviews will make me the happiest person on earth, but not all of us can be Harry Potter.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed the story. Thanks.


End file.
